Mission X: Revival
by TheDarkPrinceofSaiyans
Summary: Conclusion to Mission X by Kurome Shiretsu. A Demon is stirring up a Mutant revolution in Bayville and it is up to Urameshi Yusuke and his team to pose as Mutants and join with the X-Men and prevent a disaster. End of YYH/Mid XME
1. Rebirth

**I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho or X-Men: Evolution. I also do not own the story "Mission X" by **Kurome Shiretsu.

**The purose of this FanFic is to finish the story that started me into writing for . I am honored to be able to complete this abandoned FanFic and hope that this revival of the story will live up to the story which it was based. Thank you for reading and lending me your support!**

**Terms to note:**

**Youki**= Demon Energy

**Reiki**= Spirit Energy

**Makai**= Demon World

**Ningenkai**= Human/Living World

**Reikai**= Spiritual World

**Reikai Tentei**= Spiritual Detectives

**Toushin**= Demon Lord

**Kitsune**= Fox of Japanese Folklore

**Jaganshi**= One who possesses the Jagan Eye

**Kurorashi**= Demon heading the mutant uprising/means "Black Tempest"

**Other notes (since there are three languages here):**

"English"

_"Thought "_

**"Makai"**

******Previously on Mission X******

Urameshi Yusuke and his team, Kurama and Hiei, head to the Xavier Institute posing as mutants to solve a case involving a mutant uprising. The only strange part is that the leader is a demon named Kurorashi, the Black Tempest. Yusuke is charged with finding the purpose to this demon's intentions and force Kurorashi back to Makai.

Koenma, the toddler-looking ruler of the Reikai, has instructed the Toushin Yusuke and his team to be discreet while among the mutants in their investigation, but as even the tiny ruler knows, Yusuke is anything but discreet.

After an encounter with Rogue, Yusuke and Hiei, who had been actively shielding the three demon's energy to protect the mission, were forced into the infirmary along with Rogue and her newly acquired memories. In an attempt to recover and correct the imbalance of youki and reiki that Rogue had caused in Yusuke, the Reikai Tentei head north to a common demon gathering place in hopes to finally solve this case.

Inside, Toushin Yusuke in his full demon form is quickly recognized as an "S" class. Hoping to not be recognized as Urameshi Yusuke, Yusuke gives his name as Jin before being accused as a human lover and a disgrace to demon kind...

******Chapter 1: Rebirth******

Two humans, a young male and female, walked with no casual step toward the rundown warehouse that stood like a rusty nail yet to be pounded down in the long, grass covered expanse of human neglect. In the dark, the only glow to illuminate anything in the immediate area was the digital watch on the young boy's wrist, informing all of the half past two time.

The girl giggled, teased by the late hour and the risk of trouble, should she be caught by her parents being out this late at night and so far away from the safety of home. Of course, she was old enough now to know that wild animals lay in hide for unexpecting prey, playfully unaware to the threats around them. And of course, all the kids at school told her that there were no such things as ghosts.... Or demons.

************

There was a low _shnikt _sound somewhere behind him, the sound of a katana being loosened in its sheath, but Kurama melted out of the crowd over to Yusuke's left and interrupted before the argument could escalate. "I sense humans."

The demoness that had revoltingly accused Yusuke of being a human-lover narrowed her slit-pupiled eyes threateningly even as the Toushin stood, his bare chest and muscles clearly revealing the dark tattoos that covered his face , shoulders, and arms. The mark of the Toushin, a war god.

The demoness quivered once as Yusuke sent a red tinted glower her way, his pointed teeth clearly indicating threat before returning to the demons on the floor. All quieted as their lord gazed at them, fearing that he might lose his temper and simply exterminate the lot.

**"Who here knows the bastard called Kurorashi?"** Yusuke asked, his usual straight on approach causing only a few stunned looks.

Kurama kept his face impassive as always, his silver touched eyes sweeping the area for any signs of recognition to the name, his fox ears flicking about as they searched for a sign, but internally Kurama winced. This was not the wise approach.

**"Don't be coy,"** Yusuke growled out. **"If you don't wanna speak up, then grow some balls and I'll meet you in the ring,"** Yusuke finished.

"My lord," Kurama spoke in English in an attempt to clue the silent onlookers out of the conversation. "Perhaps it would be wise to consider discretion in this circumstance."

"A little late for that, Kurama," Hiei spoke, stepping to Yusuke's other side. He flashed Yusuke an amused grin. "Our lord has already opened that can of Makai worms and now he may have to eat them."

"So then what do you suggest, Fox-boy," Yusuke growled out. "If you haven't noticed, I'm feeling a little bit temperamental."

The crowd of demons below stirred as if a cool breeze flitted through. Kurama's ear twitched in unison, sliding a hand gently through his silver hair of his Yoko form to mask the movement. "Perhaps it better if we lend aid to the unwary human travelers," Kurama suggested, indicating the entrance they had come through not twenty minutes before with a final flick of his long hair.

There was a nearly silent "Hn" from Hiei, disdain mixed with displeasure. "Not you as well, Kurama," Hiei all but spat.

Kurama turned his silvery eyes toward the shortest member of the Reikai Tentei, amusement playing about the edges of his lips but said nothing, waiting for Yusuke to decide.

Yusuke stepped forward without a word to the other two, his knee length hair waving gently as he walked forward with absolute confidence expected of a Toushin. With casual effort, Yusuke hopped the short distance into the ring in the center of the open room. **"Listen up,"** Yusuke shouted, drawing the attention of all the scaled, whiskered, horned, and musky demons attention back onto himself. **"Perhaps all of you have forgotten me but this is my territory,"** Yusuke announced, doing his best to convince these demons of the lie that this was formally his territory.** "As long as I am around, you follow the rules of the land, got it?"**

There were looks shared between the demons, speaking all too loudly in the descended silence. Hiei, Yusuke saw, was watching the crowd intently, his Jagan eye, glowing slightly underneath his white bandana as he searched these weak demons for any signs that may betray them from his new position near the caged ring. Kurama was mysteriously absent from view, but long experience told Yusuke that he was fine. Most likely doing what the old legendary bandit was best at.

He was right. From behind Yusuke, the doorway that lead to the shielded gathering ground sprouted freshly grown plants of colorful poise. Even as the crowd of demons watched, the plants of Makai continued to spread, sealing everyone in. Yusuke smirked. Kurama and his pet plants.

Now that the humans were taken care of, Yusuke could finally start getting some answers and he knew just how to begin. His wicked demon grin spread across his face even as Hiei plucked one demon from his spot and tossed him down in front of Yusuke.

************

The blue furred mutant relaxed, just enough to be heard in the silence of the infirmary room as a rustle of clothing and a soft sigh of relief. "Vell, I am relieve you are alvight, now," Kurt said, reaching out in the darkness to grip his half sisters hand warmly.

"Ah'll be fine, Blue," Rogue said. She could feel Kurt's heartbeat quicken as she could feel him brace himself to ask something.

"Rogue… Yusuke and Hiei and Shuichi… Zey are… do you… did you know…" The blue-furred mutant swallowed heavily. "Rogue, zey are not—"

"Not human." Kurt's pulse gave a sort of hop-skip, and Rogue raised her eyes to meet his golden gaze. "I know."

"Vhat are they?"

Rogue looked around subconsciously, not really wanting to be overheard by prying ears, as was typical at "Mutant Manor". "Ah'm not sure," Rogue admitted. "Ah got a big dose of their minds, 'lots o' memories, I think. The only thing that comes to mah mind is...demons."

Kurt rocked back as if hit by the business end of a baseball bat. "Vhat?!" he exclaimed. "Vhat do you mean? Demon?"

"Yah know, demon," Rogue said a little sharply. "What most think you are when they first meet you." Rogue rubbed her head. That flash of anger just know, a side effect of absorbing Yusuke or Hiei?

Kurt, who had coward back a little in her micro explosion, crept back hesitantly. "Rogue?"

"Sorry," Rogue said, pulling aside the sheets on her infirmary bed and swinging naked feet out to the floor. "Ah just need ta get up and move. Kinda antsy, Ah guess."

A familiar scent reached her nose, instinctively bringing to mind a flash of silver, a devious mind.... A Kitsune, Shuichi Minamino... Yoko-Kurama.

Rogue snapped her head around, a sudden sense of urgency eclipsing her normally glowering mood. She stood and hurried toward the door. Fortunately for her, Beast had tucked her into bed when she had overloaded fully clothed in the out-of-fashion clothing she had been wearing to the mall earlier that day. Good thing because at the rate Rogue was hurrying out of the Institute infirmary, she wouldn't have had time to change.

She skidded to a halt as her strangely enhanced smelling abilities gave her the distinct information that Logan was laying in a separate room. She caught her breath, hoping to slip silently past the animalistic Wolverine. Even as she listened, she could strangely hear his breathing change, his heart rate picking up as he woke. "Rogue?"

Swearing silently, Rogue walked into Logan's room. "Hi, Mr. Logan," Rogue said, surprised to see him, of all people, laying in a medical bed. "What happened ta you?"

"Intruder on the grounds," Logan said darkly. "Long black hair and tattoos. What're ya doin' out here, Stripes?" Logan growled, an irritation more having to do with his own predicament than Rogue.

_Long black hair, wild and dark. Markings on the body, sign of the Toushin, red eyes a light in predatory amusement..._ "Just need some air."

"Blue-elf goin' with ya, too?"

Rogue looked back. Kurt's golden eyes stared back, nervous but resolute. He obviously feared for Rogue and no amount of discussion would sway his concern. "Yeah," Rogue said, turning back to Logan. "We'll be quick. Promise."

"Alright," Logan said, eyeing her closely. "Make sure ya get some rest."

"Yeah," Rogue said as she and Kurt hurried down the hallway together. "That's exactly what Ah'ma do."

************

Yusuke had barely managed to grab hold of the terrified demon - a scalely, pustule demon with horns in...unique places - when the now garden filled door burst open, the burly demon that was stationed as guard dog crashing in on his back side, ripping the plant life down around him. All eyes turned to look and so all also saw Kurama launched though the door to land on the guard demon, his silvery cloths torn, one pant leg shredded.

**"Kurama!"** Hiei yelled, hopping down from his vantage point where he had be content on watching Yusuke pummel information out of these low-level demons one by one, and was by Kurama's side in a flash.

**"I'm fine,"** Yoko said, waving Hiei's angry concern away. **"Simply let my guard down."**

**"And since when have you ever done that?"** roared the Jaganshi, turning his attention back to the door, his youki rising to battle ready and unsheathing his katana. Reaching up, he tore off the bandana that sealed his Jagan eye and allowed it to fully open. **"Come out, you coward,"** Hiei called as the Kitsune stood up behind him. **"You cannot hide from my Jagan eye. Why not save us both the trouble of me hunting you down?"**

**"Toushin,"** came a thunderous voice through the door, darkened by the Ningenkai night. Even so, youki seemed to lap at the door edges like fire in the mind's eye that gave warning to all with any ability to sense youki levels.

Hiei narrowed his eyes, not appreciating the fact that he was being simply ignored. **"Who is that, Kurama?"** he asked as Yoko's ears twitched at the mysterious voice.

**"I am not certain. Whomever it is clearly had a point to be heard."** Yoko shook his head as if to clear it from dust recently acquired. Before the Kitsune could finish, two human children walked into the demon infested rat hole.

Yusuke blinked, recognizing the children. "Fubuki and Kaisei?" he asked incredulously. The two twins, now eleven years old, were the son and daughter of Sanada Kuroko, earth's very first Spirit Detective. Amusement crossed his memory as he thought back to the last time he had seen them, appearing to be getting rather drunk off of brandy flavored candy.

The amusement stopped there though as Yusuke looked into their eyes - if you could call those soulless things eyes - like windows of fortress walls. "You guys ok?" Yusuke asked, suspicious as the situation. "Come on knuckleheads, this ain't the time to be playing demon hunter."

For answer, the two kids lifted their hands to face each other. Reiki built between them, forming a ball. Yusuke recognized the attack and could clearly sense the reiki bouncing between them, multiplying in strength as only twins could produce before launching the attack. The ball lurched forward, easy for the Toushin to dodge. The attack landed on the on the demon crowd - nothing impressive - killing maybe fifty apparitions.

As the twins began duplicating the attack, Yusuke lifted a finger and fired. Red youki blasted out, cutting through the incomplete attack and canceling it out. "Hey, what's the big idea, you brats," Yusuke shouted. "I would say your mother should have taught you better but that would be a lie." Considering that Kuroko had trained them to kill demons on sight, and that Yusuke himself was in his demon form, it made sense in a rather twisted way.

**"My lord,"** Hiei said, sneering in contempt at the two human children. **"It may be imprudent to say this, but why don't we just kill them and do everyone here a favor?"**

**"No, I know them,"** Yusuke replied, worry touching his tone softly, only to be heard by the trained ear. **"There's something wrong with them."**

**"There is indeed,"** a dark voice answered, the same one that had initially spoke. **"How are you, Spirit Detective?"**

Yusuke's gleaming red eyes narrowed. _Cover blown_. **"That's real brave of you, hiding behind innocent kids like that,"** Yusuke snarled as a figure of a demon, equally as dark as his menacing voice had been, stepped out of the shadows to stand behind the children. **"What do ya say we get a little less brave and actually step out and fight me? That way I can pound you into the ground and not feel too bad about it."**

**"You misunderstand,"** the demon smoothly answered with a genial smile, displaying his rather pointed teeth. **"I am simple here to extend an invitation to you."** The demon's smile became slightly more amused. "**Urameshi Yusuke."**

To be continued...

So, first off, welcome to Mission X: Rebirth. I like to start stuff off with a bang and hope this fits seamlessly into place with "Mission X"

Let me know what you guys think and I will update soon.

Secondly, thanks to FanFic for allowing this story to be published in the form of a Fanfic based off of another FanFic.

I have not been able to get in contact with Ms. Kurome Shiretsu, though I have been trying since Augaust of 2008. If anybody knows how to reach her, please contact me.

Thanks guys and look forward to seeing your support!!


	2. Coming Together

**I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho or X-Men: Evolution. I also do not own the story "Mission X" by **Kurome Shiretsu

**THe purpose of this FanFic is to finish the story that started me into writing fo FanFic. I am honored to be able to complete this abandoned Fan FIc and hope that this revival of the story will live up to the story which it was based. Thank you for reading and lending me your support!**

**Terms to note:**

**Youki**= Demon Energy

**Reiki**= Spirit Energy

**Makai**= Demon World

**Ningenkai**= Human/Living World

**Reikai**= Spiritual World

**Reikai Tentei**= Spiritual Detectives

**Toushin**= Demon Lord

**Kitsune**= Fox of Japanese Folklore

**Jaganshi**= One who possesses the Jagan Eye

**Kurorashi**= Demon heading the mutant uprising/means "Black Tempest"

**Other notes (since there are three languages here):**

"English"

_"Thought "_

**"Makai"**

******Chapter 02****: Coming Together******

Rogue and Kurt hurried to the entrance of the Xavier grounds large gates that defended against the unwanted from entering the grounds. Blood and energy could be sensed still thick in the air from where Logan and the unknown intruder had fought briefly. _Yusuke_, Rogue couldn't help but identify. The strange aura hanging in the air like a curtain was strangely familiar to her. Familiar and also part of her, as if was her own Youki. Rogue frowned slightly, the term sounding wrong in her mind. Yet, some part of her knew what it was. Demon Energy.

The two mutants reached the gate with no notice from security or certain psychic mutants. With a quiet _bamph_, Kurt and Rogue teleported to the outside and ducked behind the brick wall that housed the gate. Rogue inhaled, sniffing for familiar scents. Despite the hours that have passed, the distinct smell of Suichi, Hiei, and Yusuke still radiated the area, their scents so different from any animal making it rather hard to miss with her heightened senses.

_North._

"Come on," Rogue said to her step-brother and started in that direction.

"Rogue," Kurt spoke nervously as he fell more or less into step next to her. "Vhat is going on? Vhere are ve going?"

"We are goin' ta find Yusuke and the others," Rogue said. "Ah have a bad feelin' 'bout them." They only managed a few feet when bright lights illuminated them accompanied by the sound of screeching tires.

************

It seemed to becoming a habit these days, Lance thought as he and Pietro sat watching Blob shovel cereal into his mouth with milk that was six days past expiration date, that boredom had seemed to have taken up permanent residence in the Brotherhood home. _Or rather, if boredom had been a living, breathing thing, than its less interesting cousin would be there instead._

"Aaaaah!" Pietro roared at last, gripping his head as if he was in actual, physical pain. "I can't take this anymore! I'm outta here!" With that, Quicksilver flew out the door, creating minor whirl winds of trash and paper and half eaten food that littered the floor. Lance watched him disappear into the night without even bothering to move from his seat on the half demolished couch.

"Hey," Toad asked, peeking his head around the corner that hid the stairway to the upstairs. "Where's he running off too?"

"Probably going to race a train or somethin'," Lance answered, looking hard at Toad. This was the second time now he could feel that something was wrong with good 'ol Todd Telansky. No "Yo," and Toad was talking with actual correct grammar. Definitely not their frog-boy.

"Hey, Toad," Lance said, finally forcing his body up into motion. "I need to talk to you."

"Can it wait?" Toad asked, ducking back behind the corner and hopping himself back up the steps. "I'm jumping into the shower."

Double whammy. "Blob, get him!" Lance yelled and tore off after him, causing the frog to yelped like a little girl. Lance lifted his hands and focused, bringing the stair case crashing down. Toad managed to stay on his feet and hopped to safety and around the corner.

"Follow him," he yelled to the large Blob as Lance ran out the front door. "I'll cut him off. " He darted outside as Blob tried to carefully tried to climb the wreckage and hurtled around the edge of the house. He could hear Toad scream and a sudden rumble from Blob, then Toad could be seen leaping out the window like a javelin. Lance watched for a very brief second then lifted his hand and sent a wave of earth upward. Like a javelin, Toad hit the lifted ground and stuck just long enough for Lance to run over to him and hold him down as Blob fell out of the window to the ground with a rumbling thud.

"Alright you," Lance said, grabbing the fidgeting Toad by the neck. "Start talkin'. Who are you?"

"Come on, Lance," Todd whined. "Todd Telansky."

"Wrong answer." Lance stood up, keeping a foot on the imposter and motion for Blob. "Sit on him." Blob looked back and forth between the two for a second then reluctantly sat his heavy self onto the tiny Toad imposter.

"I ain't gonna ask again," Lance said, crouching down next to his prisoner. "Who are you?"

"It's me, Toad. Honest," the imposter yelped again, sounding as pitiful as the real one did.

"No way you're the real Toad. He almost never says a sentence without "Yo" being apart of it and he has the worst grammar than anyone else I know."

"And he _never_ takes a shower," Blob added. "You actually smell nice. You can't be him."

"I am. I swear it!"

"Fine," Lance said, standing up. "Let's go find out. Bring him, Blob."

Reaching down, Blob grabbed hold of Todd and carried him - kicking and screaming like a hellion - back into the house. Lance was waiting with rope and bungie cord ready and was the work of only a few minutes to trust up the frantic frog. Tossing him into the back of Lance's Jeep, they heading down the road to the Xavier Mansion. If anybody could tell them who this guy was, it was the annoying professor.

"Is this really necessary?" Todd whined from his spot in the back of the Jeep. "Couldn't I prove who I am with a joke or something?"

"Shut up," Lance yelled, scowling back at his captive as they came around the last turn to the Institute.

Seeing what may be his final opportunity, Toad struck. Lance lost control of his Jeep as Toad covered his face in sticky green slim, a particularly gross talent that aided more to his name Toad. With a screeching of tires, the Jeep, Lance, Blob, and Toad, skidded to a nearly tipping over stop just outside the gates to the Xavier Institute.

************

The Jeep came to a halt just as Rogue and Kurt popped back into reality, the tire marks clearly cutting across the place that they had been seconds before. Rogue let go of Kurt and walked toward the Jeep, growling deep in her throat. Yelling could be heard coming from the stalled vehicle, the lights pointing away from the Institute and casting an eerie shadow upon the ground.

"Darn it, Toad," A voice shouted. Lance, Rogue identified. She could almost see the shadowy outlines of three individuals. The driver, already identified as Lance, looked as if he was trying to pull something nasty and slimy off of his face and the large bulk in the rear clearly indicating Blob. The third shadowed person appeared to have no arms and was hobbling away from the Jeep as fast as it could go before disappearing out of sight in the woodland.

"Get this crap off of me," Lance was shouting as Blob lumbered over to help. "When I get my hands on you Toad, you're gonna be road kill!" With a sickening _swak_ sound, the goop came off, sending Blob tipping over backwards.

Lance barely had time to blink out the remnants of the goo before Rogue reached him. Grabbing him by the shirt front, Rogue pulled bodily from the vehicle and slammed him up against the brick near the gate, hard enough to hear the soft crack of skull meeting brick. "What the hell are you doin', Shakes?" Rogue roared, the uncommon rage from absorbing Hiei and Yusuke flaring to the surface, worse than before. "Ah should gut you clean fur nearly runnin' us over, ya yahoo."

"Nobody move," Kurt said, _bamph_-ing onto the hood of the Jeep. "Stay vhere we can zee you."

"Ack," Lance said as Rogue tightened her grip. "Toad," he managed. "Get Toad!"

Rogue dropped Lance gasping on the ground as she turned to look for the slippery mutant. Nothing. Rogue couldn't even smell the disgusting creature. All she got was the fresh scent of pine needles and cucumbers that seemed oddly out of place. Certainly not Todd Telansky. She growled again and turned back to Lance. "What're you doin' here?"

"We came to see Xavier," Lance said, brushing himself off and rubbing his neck. Rogue winced a little at seeing her own claw marks embedded around his neck.

"It's like midnight," Kurt piped up, still crouched on the Jeeps hood. "Vhat could be so important?"

"Toads been actin' funny ever since he came back to the Brotherhood," Lance answered, obviously rocked a little by Rogue's vicious greeting. "I mean really weird. He takes showers now, brushes his teeth, and doesn't say "Yo" anymore."

"There's world changin' news," Rogue commented hotly. "Yeah, let's wake the professor up for that."

"No, you don't get it," Lance said. "Toad not saying "Yo" is like Kitty not saying "Like"." Lance shrugged. "You take notice."

Rogue thought for a minute. "You said when he got back to the Brotherhood. Where was he?"

"We dunno," Blob said. "All he said was he was doin' a job for Magneto." He cut off as Rogue and Kurt both hissed reflexively at the name.

"Was he with anybody?" Rogue asked, a sudden suspicion cutting across her mind.

"Uh, yeah," Lance said. "Some weird dude that ran off when Toad came back. Those Japanese kids went after him. Don't really know anything else about it. Look, Toad is getting away while we just talk here. Let's move our butts."

Rogue paused, looking through the memories of Yusuke and Hiei for the event Lance had just described. There, a crazed human, not mutant, but with the strong scent of demon about him. She remembered through Yusuke the blankness in his eyes, the feeling of unnatural control over him. She remembered the sharp pain of a demonic barrier crackling hotly across Hiei's hand and the end to that little disaster.

"Toad's not important," Rogue said suddenly, hauling Lance forward and throwing him at the Jeep. "Kurt, get in. Lance, you drive."

"Hold on a second," Lance said, finally fed up with taking orders. "Where are we even going? And what about Toad?"

"Don't worry 'bout Toad," Rogue said, hopping into the front passenger seat while Kurt scrambled in next to Blob. "Ah think what's happened to frog-boy is related to what happened ta me yesterday. And Yusuke and the others are in the middle of it. For now, head north. Ah'll pick up their trail as ah go."

************

Toushin Urameshi Yusuke held very still as the demon Kurorashi ran one finger lazily along the back of both children's necks as he gazed unblinkingly at the Demon Lord. Behind and to his sides, Yusuke could hear the soft breathing of his friends, Hiei and Yoko-Kurama as they searched desperately for a strategy. All around them, demon voices slowly rose, anger and fear swirling together at the revealing of who this Toushin really was; Urameshi Yusuke, son of Raizen.

**"I'm listening,"** Yusuke growled, stalling for time. The roar of the crowd dipped slightly, as was natural for low class trash when their king spoke.

**"Son of Raizen, you came to us from Human World on a mission to liberate us from evil. You disrupted the balance of chaos that reigned on the Demon Plain for centuries, forcing all of demon kind to choose a new path in order to evolve from our primal selves."** Kurorashi removed his hands from the twins shoulders, licking them absently, showing which side of the three way war of Raizen's time he had supported. **"It is now humanity's turn to undergo the evolution, with me as its messiah. In order for the Humans to complete its evolution, they must be liberated. I ask you to join in the movement that will cure the human disease."** The crows of demons murmured in approval at this wack-o's words, shifting on their feet - or talons or whatever - waiting to see what was going to happen.

**"Right,"** Yusuke scoffed. **"And with your divine ass condemning any humans that you deem tasty food, I suppose."**

Kurorashi rumbled in amusement. **"You seem to have misunderstood my intentions, Mister Urameshi. I intend only to bring the dominant beings to their rightful place. Is that so wrong?"**

**"Yeah, it is when they can't figure it out for themselves,"** Yusuke snarled. He took a step forward. **"How about I make it official?"** Yusuke lept forward, his Toushin hair streaking along behind him. The Demon Kurorashi smirk deepened as the hands resting around the two children's necks tightened and lifted them in front of himself.

Yusuke skidded to a somewhat ungraceful stop as Kurorashi hide behind the blank eyed children. **"Beware, Urameshi Yusuke,"** the ugly demon purred in his deep voice. **"I am aware that your ability to concern yourself with only one small objective at a time. Do try and keep in mind that your decision now will effect countless in the future. Take this time to consider with your council."**

Yusuke glanced back at his team. His thoughts were reflected in the eyes of Yoko Kurama and Hiei, telling Yusuke that no lame council meeting was needed to kick Kurorashi's ass. Yusuke turned, ready to give this "Black Tempest" one last chance to kill himself before Yusuke did, but Kurorashi was gone, leaving the children unconscious on the demon slimed floor.

************

**"My lord,"** the ugly, deep voiced demon rumbled, kneeling down in front of his master in the heavily darkened chamber. **"The errand has been completed, my master. Urameshi Yusuke and his men have been given the choice."**

**"Excellent my pet,"** another voice rumbled, not nearly as deep as his servants. **"You have done well. With the children now back in their possession and the thought of Mutant Rebellion eclipsing their minds, we shall be free to conduct our plan."** The demon lying on the elaborate couch lifted a hand and dismissed the creature with a flick of his wrist. **"Fetch me Ashanri."**

**"Yes, my lord."** The over sized brute stood, keeping his eyes fearfully pointed down and exited his masters chambers.

There was a rustling behind the demon resting unconcernedly. A girl, human, took up stand behind him and stared unblinkingly down at her master, her long grimy black hair hanging down almost hiding her face. "What is it, my pet?" the demon asked soothingly. The human girl did not respond. "There is no need for your talents at present. I will find you some fun in a short time. I know how you enjoy using your powers."

The human girl raised her eyes to the chamber entrance as another human hurried in and knelt in front of his master. "My lord, I live to serve."

"Yes, indeed," the demon spoke. "It is now time to proceed. Do not fail me. It would be a shame to allow my pet to have a little fun at your expense." He gestured lazily at the girl standing behind him.

The man shuddered, his eyes held low. "I will not fail you," the man said, "Kurorashi."

To be continued...

Wow! You guys are awesome! Thank you so much for all of your support from launch!

Thank you everyone; Natsuuko Nishi, Wraith Queen 500, ducky, Phoenixfirekitsune, Papercliped-Angel, YokoYuyGuy, Malix2 (glad to see you again), sunakollx, Neko of death, and Reloshin! Hope to see you guys again!

The Dark Prince


	3. Identity Revealed

**I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho or X-Men: Evolution. I also do not own the story "Mission X" by **Kurome Shiretsu.

**The purose of this FanFic is to finish the story that started me into writing for . I am honored to be able to complete this abandoned FanFic and hope that this revival of the story will live up to the story which it was based. Thank you for reading and lending me your support!**

**Terms to note:**

**Youki **= Demon Energy

**Reiki **= Spirit Energy

**Makai **= Demon World

**Ningenkai **= Human/Living World

**Reikai **= Spiritual World

**Reikai Tentei **= Spiritual Detectives

**Toushin **= Demon Lord

**Kitsune **= Fox of Japanese Folklore

**Jaganshi **= One who possesses the Jagan Eye

**Kurorashi **= Demon heading the mutant uprising/means "Black Tempest"

**Other notes (since there are three languages here):**

"English"

_"Thought "_

**"Makai"**

******Chapter 3: Identity Revealed******

Rogue stood up in the seat of Lance's Jeep and poked her head past the roll bars. Wind slapped at her face, turning her brown, shoulder length hair in a swirling maelstrom of brown and white. Her eyes stung as the wind whipped past like cold daggers but Rogue ignored it. All of her attention was focused on her smelling. If it were not for her unnatural smelling abilities gained through contact with Hiei, leading her along the same path that their demon friends had taken earlier in the night, finding the three Reikai Tentei would have been a nearly impossible task.

"Come on, Rogue," Lance yelled up to her as he continued heading northward. "We got to be nearly there by now."

"Just keep yar pants on," Rogue hollered back over the wind. "Ah'll tell yas when we get there."

"Vhat are we zooking vor, Rogue?" Kurt asked rising to stand next to her - his feet using Blob as a standing support - and brushing his blue hair out of his own eyes and wincing as the wind stabbed at him.

"Weh need ta find 'em," Rogue answered. "Just trust meh on this." They skidded around a gentle corner and raced onward when something suddenly changed for Rogue. "Stop the car!"

Lance obeyed immediately, slamming on the breaks and coming to a screeching stop. Rogue jumped out and looked around worriedly and the swore violently. "Hey, come on," Lance hollered, standing up in his seat. "This where we're going? The middle of nowhere?"

"No, you dolt," Rogue growled, turning here head back and forth, sniffing. "I'm loosin' my smellin' abilities."

"Terrific," Lance ground out, dropping back into his seat.

"What a wasted ride," Blob whined. "I didn't even get to finish my cereal."

"So vhat now," Kurt asked at Rogue's side.

"Weh keep headin' north," she decided and hoped back into the Jeep. "Go."

************

**"So what now, Detective?"** Hiei snarled on just this side of politely. **"Kurorashi is gone all because of a pair of idiot children decided to wonder away from their mother and Yusuke's ridiculous feelings."** Hiei spat to the side. "**Some Toushin you're turning out to be."**

Yusuke reached around and grabbed the little Jaganshi by the neck, his demon blood roiling in anger, both at having let the Black Tempest escape and Hiei's words hitting too close to his own thoughts. **"Why don't you can that trash compactor of yours while I figure out what to do next, fire midget."**

Hiei blinked at Yusuke. **"Get your hands off of me, my lord,"** Hiei said, as calm as the center of a twister is said to be. Reaching with his bandage covered hand and gripping onto Yusuke's.

Kurama stepped closer to Yusuke, silver eyes missing nothing. He could see Hiei's mind working, readying an attack the Yusuke would have no doubt called a "statement punch". **"My lord,"** Yoko said, resting a gentle hand on Yusuke's outstretched arm. **"Perhaps it wiser to focus on our immediate problem. Like what our next move shall be."**

Yusuke released Hiei, dropping the fire demon to the floor from where Yusuke had lifted him. **"Sorry," **Yusuke muttered and turned to look back down at the two twins.

**"Accepted."** Hiei turned to look back at the crowd of demons, slowly becoming restless. **"Perhaps and extermination is in order for these low class rodents?"**

**"Have a ball,"** Yusuke said, unconcernedly. **"Not you, Fox boy,"** Yusuke said as he saw Yoko look out at the demons in quiet longing. **"Your the smart one in the group. What now?"**

Yoko turned back, looking about as sheepish as Yusuke had ever seen Kurama in is full demon form. **"I think the best move for us is to return to the Xavier Institute to formulate a strategy to counter Kurorashi's next move in the mutant revolution. That is, after all, our reason for being here."**

Yusuke thought back to their encounter with Kurt and Rogue from earlier that day and the implications there. **"Damn it,"** Yusuke swore, but knew the Kitsune was right. **"Fine. As soon as our mass murderer is done here, we'll take our asses home. It's not going to be pretty though."**

Kurama nodded in agreement over the first sounds of violently dying demons. **"Actually, I think that you may be over estimating the chances of our being found out. If Rogue truly has the memories of you and Hiei, she will realize the truth of our cause."**

**"And if you're wrong?"**

**"You should know by now, Yusuke. I always have an alternative."**

Yusuke eyed him hard but he dropped the gaze as the last of the demons gave one final bellow before being sharply silenced in front of the flower covered entrance as it tried unsuccessfully to escape. Hiei glanced down at the final demon, then turned to the other two. **"Shall we get a move on or are we simply going to wait for these demons to decay?"**

Yusuke quirked a smile and started to walk toward him. **"You always did have a way with words, Hiei."**

************

Toad was not the most graceful, mutant or human, nor was he particularly bright. The ropes Lance and Fred had used to tie his arms and legs together were still in place as he finally managed to bunny hop- rather the frog hop- to where the Black Tempest's servant had taken him before. It was the place where everything had become clear, where he had finally understood how important the mutant evolution was. He understood now why Magneto had obsessed with this, and learned that there was another with the same dream.

He banged on the door with his head, causing a slight dizzy spell before the door was opened and a human allowed him entry. "Toad, it's the middle of the night," the man said, not sounding annoyed, but only slightly curious. "What brings you so far to his grace?"

"My cover's been blown," he explained as the man freed his arms and legs.

"You don't say," the man said dryly, coiling the ropes around his arm.

"Yeah. They were going to bring me over to Xavier to find out what's been going on with me."

"What happened with your cover story?" the man questioned. "Kurorashi was under the impression that your story that you had gone on a mission for Magneto would suffice."

"Yeah, well, it didn't," Toad said, glancing around at the bare room. "It's been a long night, yo. Any chance I can crash in this dump?"

The man looked sharply at Toad. "Where is you Zernoginsh? Did you forget to take your dose?"

"Look, those mutants didn't really give me a good chance to grab when I left, alright, yo?" Toad snapped, then caught himself. He looked up at the man in slight alarm.

"I will fetch you another," the man said, with the faintest sigh. "I believe that we still have a few remaining."

************

The Reikai Tentei made it a couple miles south toward home when the smell of confused human/demon scents wafted past Hiei's nose. **"Do you smell that, Kurama?"** Hiei asked, pausing in his run to take in a longer dose.

Kurama pause as well, looking around. **"Yes, I do."**

Yusuke, the last to stop, looked back at his two companions as the stood nearly side by side with their noses in the air, sniffing. **"There a new fad going on that I don't know about?"**

**"Why don't you open your eyes, Detective, instead of your mouth. You may actually be able to discover things on your own that way."** Hiei sneered even as his Jagan eye slowly opened and he closed his others. Yusuke frowned annoyed for a second but let the comment pass over. Hiei seemed to be concentrating rather hard at the moment. **"It is Rogue,"** the Jaganshi said at last, reversing his eye combination. "**She is not far. And not alone"**

Kurama narrowed his eyes in concentration, then shifted his cold eyes to Yusuke. **"We should meet them,"** he said. **"Are your Youki/Reiki levels returned to normal?"** Yusuke nodded, almost forgetting the biggest rush to leave this evening. **"Good. Than I suggest we do not enter their sight as we are. I fear the sight of our demon forms may cause more alarm than it is worth at the moment."**

**"Makes sense,"** Yusuke admitted. As he had already stated, Kurama was the brains of the team. In a flash of Youki, Yusuke returned to his human body, the tattoos fading away and the long hair vanishing back to his slicked back hair- though lacking quite a bit of the slick part- and his normal brown eyes losing the red tinge.

Kurama pulled one of his famous roses out from under the silver locks of hair and, with a twirl and falling rose peddles, returned to the red haired boy named Suichi.

Hiei looked on at all of this with a distinctly sour taste in his mouth. All these transformations, true forms of themselves as they may be, where an utter inconvenience. Why hide your true self from anyone, human or otherwise?

The Reikai Tentei headed out, Kurama- Suichi- in the lead, and found Rogue, Kurt, Lance and a very overweight man standing in the middle of nowhere. "Hey there, guys," Yusuke said jovially as if finding each other at a beach. "What a place to meet, huh? What are you guys doing way out here?"

Rogue immediately turned and walked straight over to Yusuke, ignoring the reactions of her three other followers. "Y'all got lots of explainin' to do," Rogue said, boldly invading Yusuke's personal bubble. Considering the last time Yusuke and Rogue had been this close together, no one could blame Yusuke for hastily backing away.

"Hey, come on," Yusuke said, trying to sound innocent. "What are you talking about?"

"What Ah'm talkin' about is you three fakes, that's what." Rogue tapped the side of her head. "Ah've got you're memories in mah head. For example, why does the name demons come ta mind when Ah think of those two," she indicated Suichi and Hiei, "and the name Mazoku when Ah look at you? And why do Ah see Suichi with fox ears, a tail, and long silver hair?"

Yusuke looked over at Kurama. "But, Rogue, Suichi has red hair-"

"There is no use in continuing this charade, Detective," Hiei snorted. "She obviously knows enough about us to hold up her claim."

Kurama nodded and stepped forward. "Our apologies for the deception," Kurama said, "but it was necessary. If you search Yusuke's borrowed memories, you will discover the reason for our being here."

"Wait a second," Lance broke in, sounding incredulous. "You guys are _demons_? Isn't that kind of important information?!"

Hiei glanced coolly over at the mutant. "In certain situations, sometimes the less you know is safer for your health. This is obviously one of those times."

"Vou guys really are demons," Kurt almost whispered. "I mean, veal ones."

Kurama ignored his useful input and kept his attention focused on Rogue. From what Charles Xavier had said in regards to Rogue's powers, she seemed to take random thoughts, bits and pieces of memory, rather than the whole package. He was rolling the dice at the moment, hoping she would have some memory of his mission or possibly even of Koenma.

No dice. "Ah don't see anything," Rogue said, her glare returning and slowly removing one glove. "How bout we take another look see?"

"That would not be wise," Kurama said catching hold of Rogue's arm as she raised it to Yusuke. "Yusuke is a rather unique case. He is only part demon. For him, he has a balance of Youki and Reiki that must be delicately balance."

Rogue looked up at Kurama, her anger and suspicion fading slightly into confusion. "Youki and Reiki?"

Kurama nodded. "Demon energy and Spirit energy. Your powers drained his Spirit energy last time, his human side. That is what lead to some of his more...aggressive....sides this evening and our need to escape the Xavier grounds for him to recover." Kurama sent only the slightest half glance over to Yusuke, a warning to not blow this half truth. "However, I suggest another alternative." This time, Kurama sent Yusuke a more suggestive look, to which Yusuke nodded.

"HEY, TODDLER BITCH!" Yusuke hollered at the top of his lungs. Kurama covered his eyes with one hand. This was most definitely _not_ what he had in mind. Something much more subtle such as his initial note to meet at Genkai's would have sufficed. But what's done is done.

All around the group, the air and surroundings took on a grayish hugh as the tiny ruler of the Reikai froze time and space in order to make his appearance before his Reikai Tentei. "How many times must I scold you to show me a little respect? I am you boss to heavens sake and the ruler of all of Spirit world!" Koenma said from behind the team. Yusuke turned to see the tiny toddler looking Koenma floating in the air, obvious frustration and anger written across his baby looking features despite the somewhat comical pacifier clenched tightly between his teeth.

"Sorry, Koenma, just wanted to make sure I got your attention," Yusuke grinned, then motion back toward the mutants. "I just need you to explain to these guys who we are and why we're here-" he turned to glance back at Rogue, expecting a great reaction. The four mutants stood as frozen in time as the air and grass, not aware of anything going on around them right now. "Damn it, Koenma!"

"Yusuke, I cannot be seen by normal people," Koenma said. "Just imagine if I were to appear before every human that had doubts or did not believe in higher powers, I wouldn't have anytime for my paper work." Koenma sucked meditatively on his pacifier for a moment before continuing. "Besides, If I where to handle all of your problems for you, I wouldn't need a Spirit Detective now would I?"

"Perhaps, Koenma, you might offer an alternative to our situation, now that you are here?" Kurama asked, stepping close to Yusuke and shooting him an amused glance.

"What did I just say?" Koenma yelled. "Can't anyone ever pay me any attention?"

"Yeah, well, we'll work on that," Yusuke said off handedly. "Meanwhile, can you lend us a hand or not, pacifier breath?"

Steam could almost be seen wafting from Koenma at yet another Yusuke insult but let it pass. "Well, the situation has gotten more intricate in last few hours, what with Kurorashi discovering your involvement. Perhaps a new edge will kick you back on top of this mission, since you managed to somehow screw this up."

"Hey," Yusuke said angrily. "I didn't screw anything up, squirt. He just knew, ok?"

"Sure, Yusuke. Whatever helps you sleep at night. Now, for that edge," Koenma said, satisfied at making Yusuke nearly as angry and Yusuke had made him. "Got it. Here you are, Yusuke. Maybe this is exactly what you need for your current predicament as well. Later gator." With a snap of his fingers, the tiny ruler was gone and color returned to the world.

"'ey toddler bitch?" Rogue asked, shocked.

"Uh," Yusuke said. "Yeah. My boss is a little shy. He wasn't wearing his meeting robe."

"Toddler," Lance re-emphasized, leaning back on his Jeep.

"And how vid you flicker and vurn avound so vast?" Kurt questioned.

"Koenma has an annoying habit of being less than careful at times," Hiei spoke. "As the ruler of Spirit world, he has the ability to freeze time for short periods when he needs to make an appearance in the Ningenkai." He paused at the expressions passing through the mutants. "Human world," he clarified with a sigh.

Rogue looked a bit over loaded. "Ok," she said, shaking her head to try and clear it.

There was a sudden popping sound that made them all jump. Yusuke lifted his hand and pointed it like a gun a the new arrival, nearly ramming into Rogue in the process. "Hello everybody!" came a cheery voice that Yusuke recognized all too well.

"Hey, Boton."

The sprightly blue haired woman sat side saddle on an are wearing a pink kimono and a pleasant smile that seemed permanently present. "Why, hello Yusuke'" Boton said, floating over to him. "You look well."

"Yeah, fantastic," Yusuke said. "So I guess the tool Koenma said he was going to send was you?"

"That's right," Boton said with a smile. "Ready for whatever service you require... Hey, I'm not a tool!" she said as Yusuke started snickering.

"Hey, where's that spy glass thing? I bet it would come in real handy right now." Yusuke snorted again in laughter.

"Yusuke," Boton said sternly. "What would Keiko say if she heard such a thing?"

Yusuke stopped laughing rather abruptly. "Anyway," Yusuke said, turning back to his stunned audience. "Boton, these are the mutants. Rogue, Kurt, Lance, and..." he pause expectantly at the large mutant in the back of the group.

"Blob," Lance filled in.

"Blob," Yusuke repeated.

"Oh my," Boton said as she took him in.

"Yeah, just don't touch Rogue unless you're looking for a vacation from pacifier mouth and into an infirmary," Yusuke warned.

"No, thank you," Boton said.

"Great. Mutants, meet the Grim Reaper."

There was another set of shocked silences. "Well, formerly anyway," Boton said, smiling all around. "I had promoted to assistant of the Spirit Detective of Earth. That's Yusuke," she said, than gave Yusuke a dirty look, "For now, anyway." Yusuke turned his head away.

"I think it would be wise if we leave the remaining questions to be answered in the security of the Institute," Kurama suggested.

Yusuke nodded. "Hey, Lance, how many does that Jeep hold?"

To be continued...

Another exciting chapter down! Looks like there is a lot more to this mystery than a simple mutant rebellion.

Once again, I really appreciate the support for the story so far! Thank you all


	4. The Lead

**I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho or X-Men: Evolution. I also do not own the story "Mission X" by **Kurome Shiretsu.

**The purose of this FanFic is to finish the story that started me into writing for . I am honored to be able to complete this abandoned FanFic and hope that this revival of the story will live up to the story which it was based. Thank you for reading and lending me your support!**

**Terms to note:**

**Youki **= Demon Energy

**Reiki **= Spirit Energy

**Makai **= Demon World

**Ningenkai **= Human/Living World

**Reikai **= Spiritual World

**Reikai Tentei **= Spiritual Detectives

**Toushin **= Demon Lord

**Kitsune **= Fox of Japanese Folklore

**Jaganshi **= One who possesses the Jagan Eye

**Kurorashi **= Demon heading the mutant uprising/means "Black Tempest"

**Other notes (since there are three languages here):**

"English"

_"Thought "_

**"Makai"**

******Chapter 04: The Lead******

"Ahlright, ya demons," Rogue said, sitting cross armed and cross legged at the foot of Yusuke's bed. Kurt, Lance, and Blob all stood or sat behind her as the three interigatees all sat or, in Hiei's case, stood with his back to the group. "Ya'll got thirty seconds ta tell us everythin', startin with who ya really are."

Kurama and Yusuke exchanged looks. "Well," Yusuke started. "I guess you could say we do the whole save-the-world thing. Kinda like undercover detectives. Only the super brand kind."

"That's one way to say it," Kurama said, to softly to be picked up by normal human ears. Hiei snorted softly.

"Detectives," Lance muttered, as if trying the word for the first time.

"What's Detective?" Blob asked, looking vaguly confused.

"Think police without a lot of restrictions," Lance said, eyeing the Reikai Tentai suspiciously.

"Oh."

"I don't understand," Kurt said, his perpetual confused expression playing dominant among his features. "Vhat are you trying to solve?"

"Is there any chance you might be able to spare that accent of yours?" Hiei snarled, still upset and irritated from the events of the previous day. "It is becoming tiresome to have to translate everything you say into understandable words."

Kurt shrunk back slightly from the harsh words of Hiei. "Sorry. My bad."

"Have any of you heard stories or legends involving monsters or demons?" Kurama asked, ignoring Kurt and Hiei. The group nodded. "Most likely those stories are variations of truth. Long ago, demons and human lived side by side, violent though that relationship may have been. The Fuedal Era, I believe you humans call it, was during that time."

"Among other times," Hiei added. "Most of the time you humans are too blind to see things right in front of you anyway."

"But vait a second," Kurt spoke up, shrinking behind Rogue as Hiei glared back at the blue elf. "You said zeh barrier keeps demons out of our vorld, but you guys are demons."

"Yes, that is correct," Kurama said, nodding. "But even Koenma and the Reikai have their limits. Think of the barrier as a net rather than a wall. In order to effect both worlds, the net had to be stretched, creating small gaps that have allowed lower level demons to pass through. Myself and Hiei at the time fit into that category during our circumstance."

"Koenma?" Blob asked, obviously already forgetting the conversation reguarding Boton's arrival.

"Toddler bitch," Lance answered from where he had kiced up his feet to rest on the foot board of Yusuke's bed.

"Oh."

"I don't buy it," Lance said. "No God would ever let real demons onto Earth like that."

"Why would we lie to you?" Hiei asked turning to officially face the group. "Concidering we are going through all of this for the sake of telling you the truth, a situation I would normally not bother with. Why don't you allow Kurama to finish before deciding what you do or do not believe in?"

"Fine," Lance said, dropping his feet to the ground and leaning forward. "I'll bite. If those "low class" can get through, how come you are the first we've heard from? Those guys in Spirit World must have found a better solution by now than a stupid barrier."

"Imagine," Hiei said, stepping closer to the group. "Demons the size of skyscrapers trampling across humanity as they take their rightful place as number one on the food chain. You humans would be forced into hiding like the cowards you really are."

"You mean like Godzilla?" Blob asked.

"Who the hell is that?" Hiei questioned, eyes narrowed as if he knew he was being made fun of.

Yusuke snickered. "Really, Hiei. I told you you needed to see more movies. I bet next time I invite you to go with me and Keiko you'll say yes."

Hiei half turned to look down at Yusuke. "Not on your life, Detective," he said through firmly gritted teeth.

"As for why you do not see demons often, there are several reasons," Kurama continued, holding back a smile. "Reason one, demons entering the Ningenkai weren't _that_ common and for reason two and a better plan than a barrier, Koenma commissioned certain individules as Spirit Detectives for the Earth plain to deal with loose apperitions."

"And that's our boy Yusuke here," Boton added, bouncing slightly on the bed next to Yusuke. "And a fine job he has done too, I might add."

Rogue, who had remained pretty much silent through this little interigation sequence, looked directly into Yusuke's eyes, still tilting sideways once in a while as Boton continued bounce cheerily. "And what 'bout you two demon's?" she asked.

"Hiei and I joined Yusuke's crusade quite a while ago, fighting in a tournament for the amusement of the wealthy and corrupt," Kurama answered, sparing some of the details for the sake of gruesomness. Humans scared rather easily, after all.

"Or else otherwise forced by that fool, Koenma," Hiei said, tinged with the slightest bit of loathing. "Although, over time, even I had to admit that killing for this world had its advantages. Even if most of them were weaklings."

The group was silent for a moment. Hiei looked between Yusuke and Kurama as of to ask "What?" as Boton slapped a hand to her forhead.

"So," Kurt finally spoke into the silence. "Do most demons have just one ability like us mutants?"

"Well," Yusuke started.

"Yes," Kurama cut in gracefully smooth as Hiei snorted slightly and Yusuke shifted on the bed spread. "Although there have been demons known to posses a wide array of talents."

"But Kurama," Boton spoke up but Yusuke elbowed her in the side. "Ow. Yusuke, that wasn't nice."

"Spill it," Lance said, standing over the seated Reikai Tentai. "You guys can do more can't you?"

Kurama slide a glance over to Hiei, so subtle that only Hiei would be able to catch it. "Hiei is a very talented demon," Kurama answered smoothly. For emphasis, Hiei vanished from sight. There was only a moment of shocked silence before Lance was suddenly sitting back in his seat with a black booted foot sitting pressed into his chest. Kurama turned his attention back to Rogue and Kurt. "I trust that anything seen here tonight will remain hidden from prying eyes, for the sake of our mission?"

"Which you still haven't explained yet," Lance said, trying to throw Hiei's foot from his chest and managing only to topple himself and the chair he was as Hiei stepped aside.

"As I have already stated once tonight," Hiei said. "It is better not to know. For your own protection."

"Ehnough," Rogue said. "If ya'll want our trust, ya gonna half ta tell us what's goin on."

Lance stood and reached over to grab Hiei. "And I don't like bein' stepped on-" There was a sudden hiss from one of Hiei's cloak pockets and a greenish smoke puffed out, clouding Hiei and Lance from view. "Whoa, what is that, man?" Lance said, stumbling out of the smoke near Blob.

Boton shrieked and dove off the far side of the bed where Hiei already waited, clear of the smoke. The rest of the mutants scrambled back, giving the already dissapating smoke plenty of room. Luckily, the radius was small.

**"Smells of the Mekai,"** Kurama murmered darkly, his voice sounding more Yoko than anything as he put his delicate kitsune smelling abilities to work. **"Hiei, what is that?"**

Hiei reached into his pocket and pulled out a dark green parcel out from his cloak and sniffed at it cautiously. The smell of the Mekai was strong about it still as it oozed one or two more weak puffs of smike out of itself.

"Ah remember that thang," Rogue shouted suddenly, making all the mutants jump. "Those creeps Hiei saved meh from yesterday were tryin' ta give it ta meh."

Hiei looked over at Rogue casually then over to Kurama. **"She's right, Kurama. At the mall right before she touched me. It must have slipped my mind while I was trying to ressurect the barriers around our minds to keep certain mind readers out of our way."**

**"Speaking of which,"** Kurama said suggestively as he delicately took the parcel from Hiei.

**"I'm on it,"** Hiei said, eyeing the other mutants. **"Three more barriers, since I have already made one for the vampire,"** he said, refering to Rogue and her draining abilities. **"Should only take me a couple of minutes to complete them."**

**"Good,"** Kurama said. He set the object down on the bed and leaned over it, the better to examine it. The main body of the thing was rather remanicent to a very old and long extinct plant found in Demon World, stout and fat like a green colored potato with short tube like tendrils spouting away from it. Judging by the smell, it was through these tubes that the gas had been deliverd. Kurama rotated it to look at the underside before speaking. "It's a plant of some sort," Kurama said slowly. "One I have never seen before."

"Alright," Yusuke said, sounding concerned. "Now I'm worried. A plant that Kurama doesn't know, that's cause for panic."

"It's no big deal," Lance said, finding another chair to seat himself casually in. The group stared at him. "What?" Lance asked casually. Far too casually.

**"Kurama,"** Hiei said after a moment. **"I cannot create a barrier around him mind. It is as if his mind has been suddenly altered to resist tampering with his mind, or has created a barrier of his own."**

Kurama looked closer at Lance, his suddenly gray tinged eyes raking across the mutant. **"He continues to reak of the Mekai, due to the plant. I can't tell of his scent has changed any."**

**"So how bout we skip the musical chairs and help him find a more permanent seat?"** Yusuke suggested casually. **"We wouldn't Lance to get the wrong idea about us, now would we? Mutant Manor is such a generous and accomidating place, after all."**

**"Yusuke, perhaps you would do us the honors of capturing our first lead?"** Hiei asked with a smirk, even as Lance shifted uncomfortably in his seat.

**"We need to take him unhurt,"** Kurama said. **"We must not harm him until we are certain of what effects the plant has caused."**

**"Yeah, yeah, whatever, Fox-boy,"** Yusuke said, waving his hand in an over emphasized casual manner. **"It's not like it'll be a problem or anything. He's just a muta-"**

Before Yusuke could finish, Lance bolted for the window. "Hey!" Rogue yelled, trying to grab him as he dashed by.

"Oh, crap," Yusuke swore as he stumbled to his feet to chase after him but Kurama was faster. Reaching up the his lock of red hair, he pulled out a seed and concentrated his youki into it and transforming the seed into his signature Rose Whip, looking as if the weapon in its entirety had come from under Kurama's hair. With the thorns reseaded, Kurama whiped the rose out, wraping around Lance's feet and causing him to crash to the floor inches away from the raised window. Hiei was there almost instantly, blocking the window from any further attempts at escape.

"I think that confirms it," Kurama said casually, reeling in the appearently possessed mutant like a fish. "We seem to have found ourselves our first lead."

Hiei snorted. "It would seem. What do you say we hurry up with this? These mutants are not likely to sleep forever."

************

Logan stared fixedly at the ceiling above his head. There was nothing there, just plain white ceiling with the occassional break for a fixed light, currently shut off. His mind, though, was alive with thoughts and concerns. He had told Rogue and the blue elf to be back soon so Rogue could finish recovering. That had been nearly three hours ago.

The slightest growl slipped past his teeth. Charles would be up soon, the ever present ray of sunshine first thing in the morning. He would have to talk to him about Rogue and those new down, Logan uncovered himself from his blankets and walked out of medical and up towards Xaviers study.

To be continued...

OMG I am a day late. Sorry guys, busy Monday

Well well, now we know a little more as to what the Demon Kurorashi is trying to do and how he's doing it. Now we need to find out his true reasons...

Hope you guys liked and again, thanks for the support!!

Also, my overzelious accent with Kurt has been corrected. No more late night writings for me...


	5. Knights of the Demon Prince

**I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho or X-Men: Evolution. I also do not own the story "Mission X" by **Kurome Shiretsu.

**The ****purpose of this FanFic is to finish the story that started me into writing for . I am honored to be able to complete this abandoned FanFic and hope that this revival of the story will live up to the story which it was based. Thank you for reading and lending me your support!**

**T****erms to note:**

**Youki **= Demon Energy

**Reiki **= Spirit Energy

**Makai **= Demon World

**Ningenkai **= Human/Living World

**Reikai **= Spiritual World

**Reikai Tentei **= Spiritual Detectives

**Toushin **= Demon Lord

**Kitsune **= Fox of Japanese Folklore

**Jaganshi **= One who possesses the Jagan Eye

**Kurorashi **= Demon heading the mutant uprising/means "Black Tempest"

**Other notes (since there are three languages here):**

"English"

_"Thought "_

**"Makai"**

******Chapter 05: Knights of the Demon Prince******

Rogue had never been one to have a weak stomach, but what Suichi- Kurama- was doing to Lance right now was just sick and wrong. Yusuke had warned the group that Kurama was a master with plants of all kinds and in the Makai, Demon World, there were a lot more "useful" ones than on Earth. Kurt had found himself a spot to curl up in a far corner so he didn't have to watch, and Blob was sagged in his seat, a half filled bucket of yuck sitting next to him.

Lance was laying on the bed where Yusuke had set him down and where Hiei had made sure Lance wouldn't move during the process, the act completed with the flat of his katana. Kurama had pulled an ordinary seed from his hair and simply set it on Lance's chest. Without doing anything further, it seemed, the seed had sprouted into a slimy looking plant that had delicately driven a few of its roots into Lance's chest and then, the gross part, had sent a few more into his mouth and up his nose.

Kurama was leaning over the unconscious mutant, keeping rigid control over the Makai plant so as to not harm Lance yet still receive the information he was searching for. What exactly _that_ was, Rogue could not fathom but she sat quietly and tried her best not to retch as she could see parts of Lance's face move as the roots moved under his skin.

"Zat is so gross," Kurt moaned from his corner.

"Poor Lance," Blob said. "He didn't do nothin' wrong."

"Just be glad that the boy gets to sleep through this experience," Hiei said snidely. "I can tell you that most creatures on this plane and the next do not find this anything less than excruciating."

"But we only knocked him out so he wouldn't wake the whole mansion with his powers," Yusuke said with an evil grin. "Or his screams."

Kurt moaned fearfully in the corner as Rogue saw Lance's body wince once and his right leg give a little jerk. "Oops," Kurama said, giving Yusuke the slightest smile.

"_Oops_," Rogue yelped, standing up. "What do you mean "oops"?"

"Relax, Rogue, it was a joke," Kurama said, holding up one hand in a gesture of peace and a sheepish smile. "A rather terrible one, I am afraid.

"Kurama," Hiei said, grinding his teeth slightly. "I would like it if we could hurry this little investigation up before the rest of the mutants awake to sunrise."

"My apologize, Hiei," Kurama said, returning attention back to the Makai plant that was still intruding into Lance's body.

"Can Ah ask what you are doing?" Rogue questioned, a little hesitantly for her.

"I am searching for the cause of Lance's apparent brainwashing," Kurama said.

"But isn't zeh tool in Hiei's hand," Kurt asked.

"That plant is merely a vessel, not the source." Kurama was silent for a moment. "Whenever something effects the mind, there is usually a physical trace that remains. In this case, I would suspect a plant rooted somewhere in his brain that is either giving the host preprogrammed orders, or contains a consciousness altogether."

There was a pause from the mutants. "Ew," Rogue said at last.

"Yes, ew," Hiei retorted sarcastically to which Rogue gave Hiei a withering glare. "Control your stomachs. This kind of thing is very basic for Kurama. Even I have seen worse come from plants of Makai. In fact, in the not too distant past I witnessed a plant devour an entire village-"

"Donactle plant," Kurama named the plant Hiei was referring to almost unconsciously as the mutants squirmed slightly as their imaginations tried to imagine what Hiei was saying.

Yusuke looked over at Hiei. "You didn't have much of a childhood, did you, Hiei?"

"You could not even imagine, detective," Hiei growled, seeming to sink into the vague shadows after his failed attempt at joining the conversation.

"I believe I have located it," Kurama said, withdrawing his plant from Lance. "As I thought, the smoke was, in fact, a large release of spores that are inhaled and spawn a plant inside the victims brain."

Rogue leaned over to Lance as the last of Kurama's plant withdrew itself with a slight slurping noise from his nose and shook him. "Lance? Come on, Lance, its all over now."

"Unfortunately, it is not." Kurama replaced the seed in his hair and ran his fingers through the ends of it casually. "The plant inside of Lance still remains."

"Well pull it out," Rogue snapped.

"Where's the fun in that?" Yusuke asked with a grin.

"_Where's the fun in that_?" Rogue asked, just on this side of shock. "Are ya guys stupid or just retarded?"

"What the good detective means," Hiei translated for Rogue, "is with the plant still inside and Lance not knowing what it is we could have done to him, we can still use him to find the source of this mess."

Rogue opened her mouth, then closed it, struggling with herself over the decision. "How?"

"Well," Yusuke said.

"Perhaps we will be able to reason with it," Hiei said, covering for Yusuke's supreme lack of intellect in these types of situations. Knowing Kurama, he would already have a plan in place.

Lance gave a small moan. "I think perhaps it is time for you three to get some sleep."

Rogue blinked. "Ya can't be serious."

"Very," Hiei said. "Your Professor is on his way here and he seems to be rather worried for your sake, Rogue."

Rogue frowned but Kurt put a hand on her shoulder. "Come on, Rogue." Silently the two left with Blob looking lost followed them out.

"Actually," Kurama said thoughtfully. "Perhaps I have a better idea."

************

"Chuck?"

Charles Xavier turned in his chair as Logan walked in. "Ah, Logan. I am glad to see you on your feet so soon." Charles glance at the clock. It read 6:17 am. "And so early in the morning," he said, adjusting his pajama shirt.

"Yeah, sorry. Look, have you heard anything from Rogue?"

Xavier looked at Logan rather uncertainly. "I was under the impression that Rogue was still in the infirmary."

"No, she and Blue Boy were up earlier. Stripes said she was feelin' antsy and needed a walk. Blue went with her."

Charles put his hands to his head and stretched out with his mental powers. In the darkness surrounding the mostly still sleeping mutants, Rogue and Kurt's colorful minds were absent from both the infirmary, and from their rooms. In fact, Xavier could not see their minds anywhere on the Institute grounds. The odd shield that covered the three new mutants from any attempts to pry where shinning bright in Yusuke's room. "I don't sense them anywhere nearby," Xavier said, the first touch of concern shadowing his features. "However, I think a talk with the new boys is long over due."

"Already ahead of ya, Chuck," Logan said, leaving the bedroom at a fast walk and down the hall.

"Wait, Logan," Charles said, wheeling as fast as his electric wheel chair would take him. "Not without me."

The two men turned the last corner stopped outside of the room. Without even bothering to knock, Logan turned the handle and opened the door. From the bed, Rogue looked up from the Japanese manga she had been trying to follow. "Hey, Mr. Logan," she said in the far-too-sweet tone she used when she knew she was doing something wrong. "What's goin' on?"

Logan worked his jaw for a moment, spinning his tires until he could gain any kind of vocal traction. "What are you doing here?"

"Tryin' to figure this thing out," she said, holding up the book with one hand and looking frustratedly at it. "This Yoshihiro Togashi guy is really weird. All the pictures are backwards."

"Rogue."

"What?"

"Where are they?"

"Who?"

Logan clenched his fist, his blades a prod away from sliding out. "The new kids. Yusuke, Hiei, and Suichi. Where are they?"

"Ah dunno," Rogue said innocently. "Ah was just waiting ta talk to em about some memories Ah pulled from em."

"Rogue, please drop the act," Xavier said, rather severely. "When those three came to the Institute, they had some kind of barrier protecting their minds and presence from my mind, a barrier that you three now share with them," he said, taking first note of Kurt and the bizarre fact that Fred Dukes was here in the Institute.

"Vhat do you mean, Professor?" Kurt asked from his spot on the floor.

"I mean they have some secret that you know share and they have put up a mental barrier to keep me out of your minds," Xavier said. "So why don't you tell us what is going on in _my_ school?"

"Otherwise, the two of ya will be spending the next three months waxing anything and everything that has wings or wheels," Logan threatened. "Starting with the Black Bird." Kurt whimpered slightly at that.

"Ahll right," Rogue said. "This is what's happening."

************

Lance awoke with a jerk, the chair he was tied too clattering gently as his jerk moved it. The soft glow of morning sunlight could only briefly be seen through small windows high above his head, accompanied by the faint sounds of chirping birds. They were not in the mutants school any longer, nor were they in populated place. They were in an old abandoned factory building, it looked like. Support beams rose from the ground, connecting both to the roof and more supports that ran horizontally in an older fashion that seemed to coincide with the smell of age, dankness, and perhaps a dead animal or two.

The Reikai Tentei were all sprawled in chairs they had no doubt borrowed from other rooms of the building. Hiei lay in a window with a bag of Doritos hanging limply in one hand as mice fought over the few pieces that had managed to fall to the ground. Kurama sat motionless in his chair, one hand holding his legendary Rose Whip limply, the other holding a book and breathing steadily in a pattern of sleep. The blue haired Boton was managing to sleep on her Ore and hover slightly up and down in the air. Urameshi Yusuke sat in one chair with his legs propped up on another with arms crossed and snoring loudly.

Lance wiggled himself free of the whip that was retraining him to the chair and cut his feet and hands free of the ropes that bound them with a thorn of the whip. Creeping carefully toward the Detective, Lance prodded his shoulder. There was no change in either movement or snores. Lance prodded him harder.

"Stop bein' such a little bitch, Kuwabara. It's just a needle," Yusuke muttered in his sleep as he rolled slightly and drooled slightly. With one last look at the sleeping Spirit Detective, and once around the factory at the other inhabitants, Lance darted to the door and into the brush.

************

Kurama opened one eye as Lance raced out of the door and into the woods that surrounded the factory. "He's on his way," Kurama murmured, sitting straighter and closing his book.

"It's about time," Hiei said, dropping the rest of the Doritos to the floor and hoping down to stand amongst the rats. "This plan of yours better come to fruition, Kurama."

"I have no doubts, Hiei," Kurama said. "Yusuke, I think its time we head out." Yusuke didn't move. Kurama frowned. "Yusuke?"

Hiei snickered. "It would seem our foolish detective _actually_ fell asleep on us." Hiei walked over to Yusuke's chair and gazed down on him. "What I wouldn't give for this moment to have been only a year or two earlier. It would be just so easy to slit his throat. Come on, detective," kicking the legs out from underneath Yusuke and dropping him to the floor. "Rise and shine."

"DAMN IT HIEI!" Yusuke yelled as he sat up on the ground and holding his head. "What was that for?" Silently, Hiei pointed the now empty chair Lance had been restrained in. "Oh," Yusuke said, a little more clear headed. "So he's gone?"

"That would be the obvious conclusion," Hiei snorted. "Even that brute Kuwabara would have figured that out more quickly."

"Yes, that's right Yusuke," Boton said, overly cheerfully.

"Great, so we follow him to wherever it is he's going and bust up the baddies. How are we suppose to follow him, by the way? The old fashioned way or with the latest bag of goodies Kurama has managed to scrounge up?"

"Actually, Yusuke," Boton said, holding up a brief case that had some how managed to appear in her hands in the space between heart beats. "Detective Item #47." Boton set down the case and opened it, pulling out what looked like a finger ring and a small pin. "With these, the ring wearer will be able to track his or her target with his mind as long as the victim is still wearing the tracker," Boton said proudly, indicating both the ring and the pin in order.

Yusuke stared at Boton blankly for a moment. "So I wear the ring?"

"Of course, silly," Boton said, indicating the ring again.

"And Lance wears the pin?"

"Yep again." Boton indicated the pin.

Yusuke stared blankly at her again for a moment. "So what happens if you're still holding the pin and Lance leaves without it?"

"Well it would be rather pointless at that point, wouldn't it-" Boton broke off as she looked at the pin in her hand then glanced over at the empty chair. "Oh, my."

"Yeah," Yusuke said, shaking his head. "We got a plan B?"

"Not to worry, Yusuke," Kurama said. "I am always prepared." Sliding out from under Kurama's left sleeve like a twisting vine, sprouted a plant. Kurama opened his hand and the plant set a plump piece of itself into Kurama's hand and began pulsing like a heart.

"Eeeew," Boton screeched, hiding behind Yusuke as if it was some kind of deadly diseased bomb. "What is that?".

"It's called a Mufacush," Kurama explained. "While my plant was finding the cause of Lance's mind control, I placed the partner to this plant inside of him as a precaution. This Mufacush will be able to tell us when we are near him."

"Terrific," Yusuke said, smiling and stretching. "Being lead by a plant into hostile demon slash mutant infested region where we could possibly get either eaten or shredded apart. Sounds like fun."

"Kurama smiled as Hiei snorted amusedly to himself. "How quaint."

************

The sun blazed down from its high vantage point as Lance finally managed to reach his destination. The entrance to the sewer drain had been forgotten long ago by man, shrouded by leaves and under brush that not only managed to hide it from sight, but also did a decent job of fanning the almost acid like smell of the human waste depository from the surrounding area.

"Welcome, friend," a deep male voice said from the darkness.

"Welcome I am," Lance replied as he made his way into the darkness.

A demon faded into view, one with a monstrous face, his mouth wide and tongue tasting the air with a hiss. "Do not be frightened, mutant," it said. "You are amongst brethren." Lance nodded and followed the demon to the main center of sewers. Here, demons and mutants roamed together, talking to each other. "Welcome to the resistance, the Knights of the Demon Prince. The Black Tempest."

To be continued...

OMG I can't believe it's taking me this long to update! I've been so busy trying to do 3 stories at once. Hopefully this update is good enough that you don't notice (:-P)

As to the Kurt issue in last chapter- my gosh, I was trying to write that at like 3 in the morning and didn't even notice. I just put a "V" in where ever it sounded good (and everything sounds good that late at night). It will be corrected here shortly.

Alright guys, my Gundam Wing story is going to be changed to bi-weekly so I can focus more on finishing this and Dragon Sagas: Book Three.

Later guys!


	6. Era of Change and Destruction

**I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho or X-Men: Evolution. I also do not own the story "Mission X" by **Kurome Shiretsu.

**The purpose of this FanFic is to finish the story that started me into writing for . I am honored to be able to complete this abandoned FanFic and hope that this revival of the story will live up to the story which it was based. Thank you for reading and lending me your support!**

**Terms to note:**

**Youki **= Demon Energy

**Reiki **= Spirit Energy

**Makai **= Demon World

**Ningenkai **= Human/Living World

**Reikai **= Spiritual World

**Reikai Tentei **= Spiritual Detectives

**Toushin **= Demon Lord

**Kitsune **= Fox of Japanese Folklore

**Jaganshi **= One who possesses the Jagan Eye

**Kurorashi **= Demon heading the mutant uprising/means "Black Tempest"

**Other notes (since there are three languages here):**

"English"

_"Thought "_

**"Makai"**

******Chapter 06: Era of Change and Destruction******

**"Welcome, my Knights. As of today, you are the new ruling force on the Earth. An empire the likes of which the living have never seen."** Kurorashi smirked just slightly.** "My demons." **The demon half of the crowd roared in response.** "And my Mutant brothers." **The mutants roared back**. "We shall place you in Gods hands, the strong and the capable, the leaders of what is called the food chain. But there is work that must be done before that throne is yours-"**

Lance gave a little sigh. He wasn't really sure why he was here, or why he had run from Yusuke and his Reikai Tentei. He didn't know why he had said some of the things he had said recently or how he knew what was being said threw the animalistic sounds this "man" was emitting from his inhuman voice box. Toad stood beside him, uncharacteristically still -as if any of this would ever be classified as normal; demons and Spirit Detectives and all- paying casual attention to the speech being given for their benefit.

Somewhere in the back of his mind, he knew something was wrong but he just couldn't put his finger on it. Something about Toad acting weird or something. It wasn't important. What mattered right now is what the Black Tempest was saying, laying out the plan of attack to the living world high above their sewer base.

He wanted to ask Toad something but something told him that now was not the correct time to be conversing, not with demons eager for the smell of living blood and his lord delivering such important information.

**"My mutant comrades, as this is your home world, you will be the first to strike. You will blend in with the common filth to purge this plain of its stench."** Here, Kurorashi paused. **"The Reikai Tentei, Toushin Urameshi Yusuke, Kurama, and Hiei are present and active in the area."** There was low his and rumble of hatred and worry. **"They will be dangerous but our cause can never be defeated..."**

Lance felt an unexplainable sense of pride fill him at the words. He and the mutants would rule the world the way evolution had intended.

************

"Damn Mosquitoes," Yusuke grumbled, slapping at yet another of the cursed blood suckers.

"Perhaps, detective," Hiei said from his path paralleling that of Yusuke and Kurama, "you may wish to consider blasting them all away with your Spirit Gun. That way, even those who missed you insignificant banter will fail to miss us here. You're beginning to remind me of Kuwabara with your whining."

"Hey, can it, short stuff," Yusuke snarled. "Just because Mosquitoes don't favor demon blood, doesn't mean you can talk down to me."

"Hn," was all the reply as Hiei darted forward through the tree branches.

"Smart ass," Yusuke said, only half under his breath.

"Here Yusuke," Kurama said pulling out a small plant and pointing it rather threateningly at Yusuke.

"What's that," Yusuke asked hesitantly.

"It's called a Singitsu plant. It is mainly used for distinguishing different Makai plants." Kurama stepped closer. "You always did wonder how I managed to acquire some of my more unique assortments."

"Yeah," Yusuke said, taking an equal step back. "How does that apply here?"

"It identifies plants by coating them in a pheromone and changing their chemical structure temporarily." Kurama stepped closer again. "The pheromone is that of Makai. Consider it a form of repellant."

"Terrific," Yusuke mumbled as Kurama's plant sprayed him. Yusuke gagged. The smell was truly horrific.

"A fitting addition to your colorful personality," Hiei snickered from somewhere above. Yusuke looked down. Everywhere that the spray had fallen on the plant life they were surrounded by had changed color into vibrant blues, pinks, and oranges. Even the grass underfoot had chameleoned.

"Kurama?" Yusuke said through gritted teeth.

"Interesting," Kurama said, kneeling down for a better look. "I have never used this technique on Earth plants before. A rather surprising effect, I would say."

"Fan-freakin-tastic." Yusuke started forward again, the plant life continuing to change color around him. "At least the damn Mosquitoes are gone."

************

"I see," Xavier said, his fingers crossed and under his chin as he thought about what he had just heard.

"You really expect us to believe that, Stripes?" Logan asked, his irritation rising.

"Well, yeah," Rogue said, folding her arms across her chest. "Why would Ah lie?"

"You mean apart from saving your hides from cleaning duty?" Logan asked.

"Wait, Logan," Xavier said, his eyes looking not only into Rogue's eyes, but it seemed into her soul. "Rogue's story, however improbable, does answer the questions we have discovered and the strangeness of the boys."

"But, Chuck, don't you think ya woulda sensed somethin like this by now?" Logan ran a hand through his wild hair. "I mean, really, Charles-

"I never dismiss a possibility." Charles looked back at the trio, Rogue, Kurt, and Blob. "So, a mutant uprising lead by Mesmero. And Yusuke, Hiei, and Suichi are involved in an attempt to avert it?"

The three nodded silently. "And the barriers, a product of Mesmero's?"

"What worries me," Charles said, concerned, "is why they did not come to us for help."

"They zaid that too many people involved would jeopardize zeh mission," Kurt said. "Zat's why Rogue and I where helping. And Blob," he added, indicating the large mutant behind him with one three fingered hand.

Charles turned and rolled out of the room without a word. "Professor," rogue asked, rather alarmed at the abrupt departure. "Where are you goin?"

"To Cerebro," Xavier answered. "I must find my students."

************

"Have I told you lately, Kurama, that I hate you?"

"It has been a few days since you have said something of the sort."

"I hate you."

Kurama chuckled. "For what reason is it this time, Yusuke?"

"This stuff you sprayed on me works great, but it smells like I just crawled out of a demon-ogre's arm pit."

"I hate your guts regardless, detective."

"Yeah, love you too, jerk face." Yusuke heaved a sigh, both at having to continue tramping through brush but also at the trail of colorful floral he was still creating as he walked.

"I think the flowers look delightful, Yusuke," Boton spoke up from the back of the group, floating on her ore.

"How much further, Kurama?"

"Not far," Kurama said. "I hardly need my tracking plant anymore. I can sense youki from here.

I sense it too," Hiei said, reaching up and pulling off the bandana he had taken up wearing for the sake of the human world and uncovering his Jagan eye.

"Me too," Yusuke said, not wanting to be left out, even though he couldn't really. That had always been a problem of his. Sensing power levels he had become familiar with was no problem but picking up new ones was still a work in progress.

"I'm sure," Hiei said with a bitter sweet smile. "We must be close." Hiei closed his two normal eyes and stretched out with his Jagan. "Fields," Hiei said, his normal eyes still closed. "There are fields of demons and mutants below us in the sewer system. So is our boy and the frog-like one."

"Toad," Yusuke identified.

"Frog, toad, it's all the same to me, detective."

"No, his name is Toad," Kurama corrected.

"What about the Black Tempest?" Yusuke asked.

Hiei's brow furrowed slightly. The one that we met last night is among them but I do not believe he is the leader, Kurorashi. The real ring leader is there this time." Hiei opened his eyes and looked at Yusuke. "I'm certain of it."

"Great," Yusuke said, punching his fist into his hand. "So where do we start?"

************

**"My demon and mutant brothers, it is time to begin. The Era of humanity as the ruling class on Earth is at an end. We shall rise and take our throne. My mutants, you will be the first. Go now, place yourselves in the mutant community and strike when directed. Good hunting."**

Lance turned, almost zombie like with Toad and headed back the way he had come upon entering into this little freak show. The sounds of splattering footsteps in the liquid waste was nearly enough to make him cringe but a voice in his head that he must push through it. "Man it stinks in here," Lance said instead to Toad as the began nearing the last line of demons. "Makes even you smell half way decent."

"Yeah," Toad said. "Kinda like a twisted water park for the gross or damned."

**"What was that, human?"** a demon of the ugliest kind asked, turning his dumb looking face to them. **"I don't like made fun of."**

"Hey, man," Toad said, snickering slightly. "Get your grammar right."

With a rather confused roar, the demon grabbed Toad and pulled him off his feet. **"My friends have a mission to perform, brother,"** Kurorashi said, appearing next to the demon and resting a hand lightly on the demons arm. The demon froze as if paralysis had suddenly struck without warning. **"You will allow them passage without interruption."** Kurorashi removed his hand and the demon lumbered off with a rough apology. Kurorashi glanced at the two boys, his longish dark hair partially covering his otherwise very human looking face, only slightly off color and sharp pointed ears; and his unnatural height above the ground. **"Forgive our demon nature."**

"No problem," Lance said easily.

Kurorashi looked hard at Lance, his nose working. **"The plant was destined for the female vampire mutant. Where is Rogue?"**

Lance glanced over at Toad. "There was interference by the Reikai Tentei."

Kurorashi held very still for a moment. **"I see,"** he said after a moment. **"Her vampoiric abilities are rather necessary for our mission. I charge you both with retrieving her."** He glanced over his shoulder at a young human girl with long stringy black hair. **"You will accompany them for sake of dealing with the Reikai Tentei or other security matters."** Kurorashi gave his pet a slight smile. **"Be a good girl."** Kurorashi vanished, leaving the small child to look at Lance and Toad in silence.

"Good. Let's go," Lance said and the three headed back to the surface.

************

**"My lord,"** Kurama said, sounding concerned bordering on panic. **"I believe we have run out of time."**

The unnatural tone for Kurama and the sudden reversion to the Makai dialect made it very clear to Yusuke and Hiei that things were about to go down. There was a low _shink_ sound from Hiei's direction as he slid his katana out of its sheath as the Jaganshi prepared his mind, body, and youki for battle. **"How long, Kurama?"**

There was a soft rumble from the ground and the floral covered ground split as if by an earthquake and mutants clearly indicated by Kurama's intensely keen sense of smell- crawled out followed by Lance and Toad. **"I would say now,"** Kurama answered in a flash of silvery moon light as Yoko-Kurama came to the surface. **"How do we wish to proceed, Yusuke?"**

**"That's a dumb question,"** Yusuke answered. **"We kick their asses."**

**"I meant in reference to our strategy. Surely it will not require three of us to deal with these mutants."**

**"Kurama has a point," **Hiei pointed out, rather sharply. **"Perhaps I head down the rabbit hole and find Kurorashi and kill him while you and Kurama play hit-the-mutant."**

**"Hey, Kurama,"** Yusuke said through gritted teeth that was the common by product of hard thought. **"Hiei's learned how to joke."**

**"Indeed,"** Kurama said, a bit impatiently as the hoards of mutants began flooding towards them and Bayville. **"Perhaps a decision could be made in a rather timely manner?"**

**"Fine. Kurama, you stay here and keep the revolt busy while I go down and kick Kurorashi's ass for causing me this much trouble. THIS WAS SUPPOSE TO BE MY TIME OFF!"**

**"And what am I suppose to do, detective?"** Hiei said shortly.

**"You need to follow after Lance and Toad,"** Yusuke said, running forward before Hiei could respond. **"And take Boton with you."**

Hiei and Kurama both blinked caught unaware by the sudden absence of the two mutants. **"Excellent,"** Hiei growled as Yusuke leapt past the mutants and down the hole that Lance had created. **"More babysitting."**

************

Lance and Toad raced through the trees with the oddly silent but fast mutant girl and broke out into Bayville main street. Turning toward the Xavier Institute, Toad lashed out with his tongue and hauling an innocent civilian as he opened his car door and dropping him to the ground with a thud. Lance grabbed the dropped keys and the three pilled into the now stolen vehicle.

"Riding is style," Toad said, with a malicious grin. "I always did love leather interior. Blends with my skin tone."

Lance glanced over at him as the girl settled herself in the rear passenger seat. "You're starting to sound more Toad-like," Lance warned.

The girl looked over at Toad with an odd intensity but blinked after a moment and turned away as Lance gunned the engine and they sped off to the Xavier institute.

************

"I understand your concerns, Logan," Xavier said as they walked -and rolled- down one of the many hallways that inhabited the Institute. "But I cannot discount the fact that it makes possible sense. Remember, Magnus tried to do much the same thing and with that mental barrier around them, I cannot even get a sense of truth or falsehood.

"I'm just sayin somethin just isn't smellin right," Logan said.

"I agree," Xavier said solemnly. The doorbell to the Institute rang grandly. With a sigh, Xavier turned to go answer. "Logan, please go collect Hank and Ororo and have them meet me down in Cerebro. I think it time we took a more forceful hand into this situation."

Logan nodded and turned to go upstairs as Xavier reached up and opened the door. "Package for Kitty Pryde," the mail man said, holding a box.

"Hello, Frank," Xavier said, taking the box from him. "Hank let you in?"

"Yessir," Frank said with a smile. "He always manages to see me coming."

"He's always been good at that. See you around." Xavier closed the door as Frank turned to leave. There was a sudden screech from the dining room entrance.

"It's here!" Kitty yelled and raced over to Xavier. Charles reflexively closed his eyes as he saw Kitty was not slowing down. He opened his eyes as he felt Kitty phase through him, a feeling like ice water and the package disappeared with Kitty around the corner to the living room.

Xavier chuckled slightly, guessing it was yet another toy that promised better grades with use. Behind him came a knock. Wondering if Frank had managed to forget some piece of mail, Xavier opened the door. The sight of a small child with long stringy black hair was the last thing he saw as his own piercing scream of pain split the Institute air.

To be continued...

The battle between worlds is about to begin but what is Kurorashi's true plan?

Find out more when I decide what it is going to be. Mwahahahahahaha!

*cough*

Anyways, hope you guys liked it and see you next time!


	7. First Blows

**I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho or X-Men: Evolution. I also do not own the story "Mission X" by **Kurome Shiretsu.

**The purpose of this FanFic is to finish the story that started me into writing for . I am honored to be able to complete this abandoned FanFic and hope that this revival of the story will live up to the story which it was based. Thank you for reading and lending me your support!**

**Terms to note:**

**Youki **= Demon Energy

**Reiki **= Spirit Energy

**Makai **= Demon World

**Ningenkai **= Human/Living World

**Reikai **= Spiritual World

**Reikai Tentei **= Spiritual Detectives

**Toushin **= Demon Lord

**Kitsune **= Fox of Japanese Folklore

**Jaganshi **= One who possesses the Jagan Eye

**Kurorashi **= Demon heading the mutant uprising/means "Black Tempest"

**Other notes (since there are three languages here):**

"English"

_"Thought "_

**"Makai"**

******Chapter 7: ****First Blows******

Xavier's scream was audible clear throughout the Institute for only a short moment. Blood flowed from Charles ears and mouth, dropping to the floor before his screams suddenly cut off, leaving an echo ringing through the otherwise unnaturally silent Institute.

The black haired girl blinked once and turned quickly as Hiei rushed in, moving fast. She stepped to the side just in time as Hiei swung upward with his katana, shaving the better part of an inch off the end of her hair. Lance and Toad, standing behind the girl, each took a good step backwards as Hiei spun quickly and sliced horizontally just out of range of the girl's face.

There was a scream as Kitty came running around the corner wearing a rather ridiculous headdress that she no doubt believed would help her grades, dropped the book she was carrying as Lance raised his hands and the Institute shook on its foundations.

Hiei glanced over at Lance, mildly surprised by the sudden shaking but not surprised enough to lose focus on his goal. He jumped high to avoid the roiling ground even as Kitty fell and Logan skidded around a corner, claws extended and growling fiercely.

With a flick of motion, Hiei dashed forward, using the high ceiling to push off of. The girl held very still her eyes locking onto Hiei's angry ones. Without warning, Hiei spasmed and fell to the ground just short of the girl. He snarled and swore in apparent agony but did not bleed or scream, simply bent over on the ground.

Logan raced forward, ready to kill, but never reached her. With a muted _clang_, the end of an ore slammed across the black haired girls head. She crumpled to the floor without a sound. "Bingo!" Boton shouted as Logan skidded to a halt and Hiei rose back to his full short height. "Really, Hiei, I told you to slow down and wait for me. Nobody ever thinks I'm good for anything but I am really."

"Shut up," Hiei snarled, holding his head gingerly. That was twice now that he had allowed a mere mutant to harm him like this. This time it had been his mental shielding that had saved him from the same fate as Xavier. Hiei glanced down at the still, yet breathing form sprawled next to his over turned wheel chair.

"...and after I saved your life, Hiei. I would have expected more gratitude, even from you."

SHUT UP!" Hiei's eyes flashed around at the suddenly populated entrance hall. "Where are the mutants?"

"Well, Hiei," Boton said, looking around idly. "We seem to be surrounded-"

"No, the ones we followed?"

"Oh dear," Boton said softly. "I almost forgot about them."

Logan took a long couple steps forward and grabbed Hiei around the neck and shirt front. "You're going to tell me what is going on here. NOW!"

Hiei snarled at the mutants. "Let me go, you pathetic mutant." Lifting his hand that still held his sword, Hiei stabbed it upwards right through Logan's arm.

Logan dropped the Jaganshi with a roar of pain as Hiei slide his katana out of Logan and darted up the stairs with a "Hiei, don't leave me here!" from Boton trailing behind. He reached the landing and raced of to where he knew Rogue's room to be.

Not even bothering to knock or open the door, Hiei burst through it, sending shattered bits of wood splintering all over. "What the HELL, Hiei?" Rogue swore as she did the best to cover herself up with the towel she had been in the process of removing, probably to change and dry off her wet hair.

"You are in danger," Hiei snarled, not bothering to apologize or feel ashamed. "Hurry and get dressed."

"Little hard ta do that now, doncha think?" Rogue said angrily. "Ya busted the door wide open."

"Do you wish to live through this or worry about meaningless privacy?"

"Privacy," Rogue said flatly.

Hiei looked at her. "You are joking?"

"No," Rogue said, crossing her arms. "Go outside an guard the door if ya worry so much."

Hiei hesitated slightly then, stomping slightly, went out through Rogue's door. Tapping his foot slightly, he waited. Humans. What a ridiculous species.

"Hiei-!"

Hiei whirled around and back into the room just in time to see Rogue, now wearing black panties and her traditional black tank top being pulled bodily through her balcony doors and over the edge where Lance stood on the railing. Before Hiei could move, Lance reached out with his powers and caved the room in on itself, collapsing nearly the entire west wing of the Institute.

************

Yusuke fell down and down, feeling a bit like Alice, tumbling down the rabbit hole. Unlike Alice, who landed into a magical land of talking creatures and army of cards, it seemed like Yusuke was falling to the center of the Earth where nothing but rancid smells and fire existed. Even though the drop was not that far, Yusuke had a strange sense of deja vu, flying in on a Phoenix named Puu to fight a battle of life and death in a save-the-world situation... again.

He landed with a slight thud and looked around the sewer system. Cracked and forgotten by the men who had built it, the sewer was not a nice place to be. Rats scampered by, too preoccupied with their own ends to bother noticing another human as they aimed for some seen food.

Around a bend in the pipe, the sewers opened up into a wide expanse that bubbled upward to the ground. In the center of this wide expanse of yuck stood a figure, shadowed in mystery in the light of the still burning lanterns that had been set up.

**"Welcome, Urameshi,"** the deep and familiar voice of the demon the Reikai Tentei had met just the previous night.

**"Well thanks,"** Yusuke said, nearing the center of the arena and beginning to circle. **"Lovely place you got here. This where you're smell comes from or the other way around?**

**"I have always admired that witty nature of yours-"** the demon started to say.

**"Let's say we cut the bull shit. Where is Kurorashi?"**

The demon smiled, teeth glinting yellow in the darkness. **"You're detective skills have been underestimated by my men. The Black Tempest is finalizing plans at the moment. He cannot be disturbed."**

**"Ah, come on,"** Yusuke said sarcastically. **"I promise I'll be good and beat the crap out of him quickly."**

The demon smiled. **"Why don't you show me how you intend to accomplish that."**

Yusuke smirked. **"Alright. I'll-"** Yusuke struck, closing the distance between the two and driving an elbow into the demon's stomach. **"Play with you,"** Yusuke finished as the demon gasped for air. With a spin, Yusuke drove his shoed foot into the demons head. The demon crashed down to the ground, holding his stomach.

Yusuke stood over him, his hand and index finger extended. **"Now, demon,"** Yusuke said. **"Where is he?"**

There was a rustle behind him and a hand rested lightly on his extended had. **"There is no need for that, Tentei."** Yusuke glanced back just in time to see a fist incoming, in the dim light of the Black tempests lair.

************

Yusuke vanished down the hole that had been created by Lance just as Hiei and Boton sped off in search of Lance and Toad. Mutants rose from the ground like living dead. Hundreds of them. Kurama took a step back and reached into his red hair, trying to temporarily keep his distance until he could devise a strategy that would neutralize the mutants yet keep them alive. Whatever Kurorashi's plan was, the mutants where innocent, being controlled by the Makai plant.

_Innocent or not, they are enemies at this time._ Kurama shook his head, trying his best to ignore his Yoko alter ego's words. Enemies or not, they were innocent. With a flash of green, Kurama's Rose Whip flashed out, cutting down trees and blocking the mutants path to Bayville.

It wasn't enough. One mutant lept into the air and simply cut through the tree and another blew the tree into a simple pile of ash. Attention slowly turned to Kurama, clearly standing in opposition of the great Kurorashi's plan.

Kurama took another silent step back. This was not good.

Out of the crowd of mutants, there was a flash of blue light aimed at Kurama. The kitsune jumped upward, easily avoiding the attack and reflexively reached back to his hair again but forced his hand to stop. Landing lightly back on the ground Kurama reached to his hair, this time having a plan that would not only neutralize the mutants, but keep them alive.

Before Kurama could put his plan into motion, a pair of hands reached up from the ground underfoot and latched onto his ankles. As Kurama looked down in silent surprise, another mutant charged with enough weight to shake the ground.

Kurama grimaced. There was a flash of silver light accompanied by equally silver hair and eyes and Yoko-Kurama lept up, breaking free of the mutant hands. Vines stretched out from Kurama's arm, digging into the ground at the center of the mutant party. Landing on the ground again, Kurama placed his hands on the dirt, concentrating his youki.

With a rumble, Makai trees burst upward, throwing some of the closest mutants back with the force. The trees stopped growing and waved slight, though there was no wind to speak of. "Kagranashi tree," Kurama said to the now silent mutants. "You will not be able to break them or pass through them."

For emphasis, the trees all around the group lowered their branches and stabbed them into the Earth. Like spikes, the shot back up, closer to the group of mutants then intertwined themselves with the other Kagenashi branches to form a wall that encircles the group.

The mutants murmured with each other for a moment. One mutant stepped forward. He had short brown hair and wore all black. Without a word he placed his hands on the ground. White mist spread from around him, slowly reaching to the mutants trapped inside of Kurama's tree barrier.

Kurama sniffed at the approaching cloud, wrinkling his nose slightly but detecting nothing threatening. The cloud parted around Kurama, leaving him untouched as it covered the rest of the mutants and then suddenly, the smoke faded away, leaving Kurama alone in the encircled clearing.

************

Yusuke swore as the fist hit him, sending him sliding across the soppy flooring. He got a hand under him and flipped himself up to his feet. The demon they Reikai Tentei had been after stood unmistakable, his near human appearance a clever deception meant for eyes unfit to see the real thing. His demon nature clearly that of an A or S class demon causing the dark air to shimmer with red youki with no effort put forth by the Black Tempest. He was not completely demon looking. No horns or weird colored body or any kind of tail. He was awkwardly shaped, though, telling Yusuke that he would be hard pressed to find his center of balance. His face was slightly elongated with his mostly human features stretched. He had no nose to speak of -which could explain his choice in scenery- and his stance was set in stone, ready for Yusuke. **"I see that your training in the Makai was put to at least partially good use."**

**"Well, Kurorashi, I don't know what to say,"** Yusuke said, trying to sound casual. Truth be told, he had felt the true strength and power of this demon when he had made contact. To say that this demon had been holding back on his punch was not accurate enough. This was going to be a fight for the record books. **"I just can't tell if it was my training or your weak ass punches that make me feel so confident."**

Kurorashi smiled. **"Clever till the end, Urameshi. What do you say we get this evolution on its way. By now, the mutants will be in place and not even a Toushin Lord will be able to stop it."**

Yusuke gritted his teeth. **"We'll see."**

Yusuke rushed Kurorashi, his fist glowing with concentrated energy. Kurorashi jumped backward, sweeping Yusuke's hand to the side as he punched forward. The ground erupted with blue reiki, shrouding the two demons in light and falling pieces of human crap.

Kurorashi drove a knee into Yusuke's stomach, lifting Yusuke off his feet and bending him over. Grabbing Kurorashi's leg, Yusuke slammed a shoed foot into Kurorashi's face. The two managed to regain the feet and stumble back a few steps. Yusuke lifted a finger and fired a Spirit Gun blast just as Kurorashi threw his hands forward and fired a reiki attack at Yusuke.

The blasts connected and blew up, incinerating the piping walls and blowing the top off of the ground over head. Like a star shooting the wrong way, the combined energy shot into the sky until it vanished from sight.

Yusuke and Kurorashi landed on the ground next to the pit that had just been created inside a tree barrier that was clearly identifiable as Kurama's handy work. Yusuke glanced around the chosen arena. **"Pardon me if I make this quick but I have a world to save."**

Kurorashi smiled, ever so slightly. **"By all means, Urameshi. If you can manage to defeat me so easily, you will have won your chance to stop my plan. But I doubt you have what it takes to do so."**

Yusuke hide a grimace behind a smirk. **"I'm glad we understand each other than. Let's go, you demon bastard."**

To be continued...

The fight begins! Will Hiei be ok and will Kurama be able to stop the mutant revolution on his own? Will Yusuke be able to defeat the Black Tempest? The end is near so be sure to keep reading!

Sorry guys (and meimeimoo) for one of the shorter chapters here but not to worry. The next chapter will be full of wonderful action, suspense, and understanding so keep an eye out on Monday!

Meimeimoo-

Thank you for your review for chapter 6. It is for people like you that I keep writing. Hopefully, this story will end with a bang that everyone will love!

Until next time, guys...

The Dark Prince


	8. Tooth and Nail

**I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho or X-Men: Evolution. I also do not own the story "Mission X" by **Kurome Shiretsu.

**The purpose of this FanFic is to finish the story that started me into writing for FanFic. I am honored to be able to complete this abandoned FanFic and hope that this revival of the story will live up to the story which it was based. Thank you for reading and lending me your support!**

**Terms to note:**

**Youki **= Demon Energy

**Reiki **= Spirit Energy

**Makai **= Demon World

**Ningenkai **= Human/Living World

**Reikai **= Spiritual World

**Reikai Tentei **= Spiritual Detectives

**Toushin **= Demon Lord

**Kitsune **= Fox of Japanese Folklore

**Jaganshi **= One who possesses the Jagan Eye

**Kurorashi **= Demon heading the mutant uprising/means "Black Tempest"

**Other notes (since there are three languages here):**

"English"

_"Thought "_

**"Makai"**

******Chapter 8: ****Tooth and Nail******

With a roar, Yusuke swung a punch that connected solidly with Kurorashi's face, sending him sliding backwards. Yusuke was on him in a flash, thrust kicking the demon square in the stomach. The wind left Kurorashi in a slight wheeze, but only for a second. Yusuke uppercut the demon with his right hand, snapping his head up and exposing his neck. With glittering eyes, Yusuke slammed his fist with no mercy into his neck with his left hand, followed quickly by a straight punch to his stomach.

Kurorashi bent forward, spit flying from his mouth as Yusuke came across with a left hook to the jaw and, as the momentum of his punch twisted his own body right, he concentrated his energy into his right fist.

"**SHOT GUN**!" Energy blasted Kurorashi backwards into the thick tree lined arena Kurama had grew in an attempt to keep all the mutants from escaping. Birds, who had taken up spectator seating in the trees, flew off in a loudly confused explosion as the blasts and Kurorashi hit the wall. Yusuke stood straight and watched the smoke rising casually from the impact point. **"That was just my appetizer,"** Yusuke said, under no impression that this fight was finished. **"Just wait until the main course."**

**"I look forward to it, detective," **Kurorashi said directly behind Yusuke. He turned, in a slight state of shock at how quickly Kurorashi could move...and bent over double, screaming in pain as Kurorashi dug a knee into Yusuke's stomach. The demon grabbed the Toushin's hair, standing him back up just long enough to lay him flat on the ground with a vicious blow to his temple.

"Crap," Yusuke said, forgetting himself and slipping back to what was suppose to be Japanese but came out as English. He pushed himself back up to his feet after a slightly uncomfortable slide across the ground. He stood, this time under his own power, and faced the other demon. Apparently, this was going to be tough after all.

************

The screams of the mutants were gradually wearing off as the dust and splintering collapse slowly settled into place in front the X-Men and Boton. Logan moved closer to the debris, the sound of still clattering debris inside beginning to die down. "Rogue?" Logan yelled, worry coloring his tone, a rare event for the man of adimantium. "Hiei?"

"What?" Hiei said casually from behind the group. As a unit, all eyes turned on to him where he stood with his hands in the pockets of his black cloak that also helped hide his katana from sight on a vacant table behind the group.

"Bingo," Boton said excitedly, snapping her fingers. "I knew you would be alright, Hiei."

"Like, how did you-" Kitty started to ask.

"Where is Rogue?" Logan cut her off walking over to where Hiei stood -still head height to Logan- and glaring eye to eye with the demon.

Hiei met his eyes coolly, having faced down far worse stares in his time; Toguro to name one. "Lance and Toad grabbed her before I was able to reach her ," he said. "Lance collapsed the room in order to prevent me from saving her."

Logan growled and clenched his fist, for once, not because of any of the Rekei Tentei. "Why where they after her?"

"Uh," Rahne chimed in before Hiei could respond. "Ta be far and all, would we be best at movin the Professor from the floor?"

Logan looked back at where Charles still lay motionless, but still breathing, on the floor next to the black haired girl. Logan nodded slightly. "Yeah," he said, then pointed at Rahne. "You get the girl."

Rahne jerked in surprise if as if she had just been struck by lightning. "Wait just ta minute, there-"

"Hey, your idea, you get to help." Logan turned to Hiei. "You stay right here. Don't even think about leaving."

"Sure," Hiei said, managing with sheer will power to keep a straight face -a trick he had learned from the detective-. "I'll be right here." Logan turned and started heading down to the infirmary with Rahne half dragging the black haired girl behind him. Hiei and Boton were gone before the mutants were around the corner.

************

In the line of trees, a silver streak dashed, like a forgotten piece of moonlight allowed to roam free. With a grimace, Kurama came a halt on one extended tree limb, considering his options. Teleporters where always a tricky bread but, unless they were exceptionally powerful, had rather short range capabilities. His nose worked, trying to pick up the scent of mutants or that mist like cloud that had transported them.

Like the tickle of a feather, Kurama found them. They weren't far. They were making their way through the tree line into Bayville.. At this point still in the morning, not too many people were out; a few joggers, some looking for a quick breakfast, others simply having the early bird symptom. So there were very few people to see the mutants emerge from the trees, like a scene out of a living dead horror movie.

Even as the kitsune approached almost silently behind the group, the teleporting mutant placed his hands on the ground again, and that same smoke beginning to creep outward. Kurama knew he had to act, coming to the conclusion that this mutant was going to be teleporting groups of the other infected to whatever key locations Kurorashi had designated.

Kurama leapt forward and dropped with no casual effort squarely on to the teleporting mutant. As the cloud misted away as consciousness left the mutant, Kurama whipped out his whip, smacking several mutants just hard enough for them to drop to the ground without any permanent damage. His surprise attack lasted only a few seconds before all sorts of bizarre abilities managed to be directed at him. Vines, rays of energy, fangs, even daisy flowers digging themselves up from the ground and charging at him like tiny soldiers to name just a few.

Kurama spun himself to the ground, in the process reaching into his long hair and pulling out a seed. Slamming it into the ground with the palm of his hand underneath himself, he concentrated his youki and found himself being forced upward as his Makai plant grew from the Earth like the limb-less trunk of a tree. As all eyes followed his progression upward over fifty feet, roots of the tree spread out underneath the ground and struck upward with blunted ends.

Kurama jumped down, his cold silver tinged eyes scanning the groaning mutants as they got back to their feet. _ So fragile, humans._ Kurama shook his head of the cold thought. Before Kurama could reach back and take hold of another seed, something hard, heavy, and inhuman slammed into his back, sending him crashing forward into a group of mutants and then skidding across the ground until he could regain his balance and hop to his feet.

**"I am glad I was able to track you down, fox demon,"** the deep voice of the demon said as he pushed the mutants aside to get to Kurama. Kurama recognized it as the dark and ugly demon that had impersonated Kurorashi at the demon grounds the previous night.

Kurama smiled, a hunters grin that would have sent demons running if they had any brains to speak of or any sense of survival. **"I welcome you. Now I can repay the debt that I owe you for last night."**

The demon smiled, grabbing one of the mutants by the head and holding him out in front for Kurama to see. **"Let me see what you plan to do with this handy cap, you trash-"**

He never had a chance to finish his sentence. From the ground behind him, a root from the tree Kurama had grown had shot up, no longer blunted but as sharp as a sword, had pierced straight through the demons spine and chest. The mutant dropped from the demons hand as Kurama walked up to its frozen form. **"Your spine has be severed but I have left your major organs undamaged."** The demon's eyes looked down on the legendary bandit, his eyes like gateways into his thoughts as he no doubt thought back to the stories of Yoko and his cruel nature. **"That's right,"** Kurama said softly, his Rose Whip managing to appear in his hand, thorns fully extended. **"Now, what is Kurorashi's plan?"**

************

"Hiei!" Boton said, slapping Hiei's back as he carried her over one shoulder into Bayville and up to the top of one of the larger buildings. He set her down and walked to one corner of the building. "That was so rude of you, Hiei!"

"I do not have time to deal with meddling mutants. They have no business in our affairs." Hiei looked down on the town and the tree line on the far side.

"That too, but what about me-"

"When we split up and the mutants came out of the ground," Hiei cut her off, "did you see any demons with them?"

"No," Boton said shortly, still upset about the undignified circumstance of their exit.

Hiei closed his two normal eyes and opened his Jagan. His immediate concern -or as close to concern as Hiei ever got- was for Rogue and the plans that she was so important for but he also needed to find where the mass of demons had gone, if Yusuke had not taken care of them on his way to face Kurorashi. "Damn it," Hiei muttered as he stretched out. Demons first.

Over the relatively short distance, Hiei could see Kurorashi and Yusuke ready to fight in an arena style clearing that had Kurama written all over it. Kurama, not too far away was currently working with a partly dismembered but alive demon; no doubt gathering information before he killed it. The other mass of demons... Were no where to be seen, some how hidden from Hiei's Jagan eye.

Hiei gritted his teeth, an unintentional growl escaping his lips. "I can't see the demons," Hiei told Boton shortly. "Go inform Koenma that we may have a major problem on our hands." Hiei opened his eyes suddenly, a cold sense digging inside of him suspiciously as he turned to face Boton. "Unless there is something that he hasn't told us."

Boton fidgeted slightly. "Well-"

"I will say this once," Hiei said, fully turning to face her. It was amazing how threatening a four foot tall demon could really be. "If you do not give me this rather important piece of information, I will remove it from your lifeless corpse and then send you back to Koenma in a match box."

Boton took a hesitant half step back as if ready to bolt should Hiei try and make good on his threat. "It's not something Koenma was holding back on purpose."

"Spit it out, Reaper."

"I remember Koenma saying once a long time ago that there are pockets around Earth that are sealed off. Not even the Jagan Eye is powerful enough to pierce the protection."

"Why do they exist?" Hiei said, taking a menacing step forward.

Boton crouched down and put her hands up to protect herself. "A long time ago the Reikai use to seal apparitions in them there who where just to evil. But King Yenma removed them all from there before Koenma even got his job."

"Supposedly took them all out," Hiei snarled.

"Koenma was very specific. He said all, Hiei. I swear it."

"So they left all of those empty pockets just sitting here on Earth?" Hiei asked.

"Oh, I don't know, Hiei. That's all I know, Hiei. Promise."

Hiei growled slightly. "Go to Koenma and get the exact location of the pocket closet to our location. I will track Rogue and Lance as best I can from here. Perhaps they are heading their now."

"Yes, sir," Boton said, hesitantly standing as Hiei went back to his edge. With a snap of her finger, Boton's ore appeared in her hand and she vanished into the clouds.

Hiei closed his normal eyes again. Scanning quickly, he found Lance, Toad, and Rogue moving somewhere underground a the far side of the town. Even as he watched, his sight of them vanished, as if they simply vanished from existence.

"Damn it," Hiei said. Leaping off of the building, he made his way to Kurama.

************

Yusuke leapt forward with a snarl as his Toushin blood began to boil in anger. Kurorashi raced forward as well, meeting midway in the arena. Reaching out, Yusuke caught Kurorashi's right punch in his left hand as Kurorashi caught Yusuke's right swing. Kurorashi kicked upward with a knee which Yusuke saw coming. Taking a soft hop as the knee connected with his stomach, he reduced the impact to almost nothing and allowed the impact to push him away a little, Yusuke let go of Kurorashi's right hand and swung a round kick intended to take Kurorashi's head off.

Kurorashi blocked the kick with shuddering impact and swung a punch with his now free right fist which Yusuke ducked, coming around with a right handed swing. Kurorashi leaned back, making Yusuke's punch miss and opening Yusuke's defense. With a hard kick to Yusuke's stomach and an explosive groan from Yusuke, he was flipped over the demons leg. Catching himself in mid flip, Yusuke landed on the ground, taking an off balance step away from Kurorashi. Seeing Kurorashi moving quickly toward him, Yusuke spun, trying to drive a side kick into his face.

Kurorashi barely managed to dodge, Yusuke's heel sliding off the side of his face and causing Kurorashi to move sideways, abandoning his rush attempt. That gave Yusuke the advantage. Lifting a finger, he fired a Spirit Gun at the ground at Kurorashi's feet. The ground exploded, lifting Kurorashi off the ground.

Regaining his footing, Yusuke jumped after him. Kurorashi put his arms up, blocking as Yusuke punched with his right hand and blocking his follow up kick as well. Grabbing his kicking leg, Kurorashi threw Yusuke back down to the ground and dropping down hard a second later.

Yusuke rolled away just as Kurorashi landed, cracking the ground directly beneath him as Yusuke ran back, swinging another punch. That one caught Kurorashi in the jaw, spinning him slightly. Kurorashi swept as he spun, falling. The sweep caught Yusuke's legs, forcing him to fall.

As the two fell together Kurorashi finished spinning as he fell to see Yusuke taking aim with his Spirit Gun. The blast clouded the entire area with blue tinged smoke, hiding what must be nothing but remains of Kurorashi. Before Yusuke could even hit the ground, Kurorashi struck Yusuke hard downward, bouncing him off the ground into a spinning kick that sent Yusuke skipping off the ground toward the tree wall. Even as he flew away, Yusuke cocked back and let loose a Shot Gun blast. At very nearly the same time, the two slammed into opposite walls.

Yusuke pushed himself up, whipping away blood over his eyes and cheeks. He lifted a hand and ripped off the rags that had once been one of his favorite shirts and threw it aside. Across the arena, Kurorashi stood, purple blood oozing slightly from his upper chest and cheek. **"You are every bit as good as I have heard, Detective,"** Kurorashi said, not even sounding out of breath.

**"Thanks,"** Yusuke answered, not out of breath either. Mentally, Yusuke took a power inventory. He had used two of his five Spirit guns, leaving three left for the next twenty four hours. His youki energy was still at reasonably high levels, mostly being diverted to defenses at the moment. Otherwise, he was in a decent position. **"I'm glad you can at least take a hit. Makes beating you into a bloody smear much more fun, even if a child hits harder than you."**

Kurorashi chuckled. **"That's fine. Just remember, you're on a time restraint. No time for play time."**

Yusuke raised a fist and clenched it. His youki burst into physical existence, mixing momentarily with the blue of his Reiki before exploding into the gold energy that only Yusuke could create; Demon and Spirit energy working together inside of one vessel the way it did when he fought Yomi in the Demon World tournament. **"Thanks for reminding me. Glad to know you want to die sooner instead of later."**

Kurorashi's own youki burst into visibility. He set himself into a fighting stance, lifting his arms in ready position. **"If you are really serious, I will have to show you what true demon blood is capable of."**

Yusuke didn't even bother setting a stance. Crouching, Yusuke rushed forward. Kurorashi dug his back foot into the dirt, readying himself for impact. Yusuke was inches away when the whole world seemed to erupt around them.

To be continued...

Oh man, that was intense! What do you guys think? You guys like it so far?

Well, I hope you guys are on the edge of your seats because I am even as I'm writing this! I don't even know what's going to happen next!

Well, anyway, thanks again for all of the support as always, and I am glad many of you believe this is as good as the original with a little Dark Prince thrown into the mix.

By the way, to all those Dragon Sagas Fans, keep an eye on my profile page. There will be a surprise popping up there in the next week or so other than chapter 1 of Book Three

Until next time, folks, see ya later.

The Dark Prince


	9. Revival

**I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho or X-Men: Evolution. I also do not own the story "Mission X" by **Kurome Shiretsu.

**The purpose of this FanFic is to finish the story that started me into writing for FanFic. I am honored to be able to complete this abandoned FanFic and hope that this revival of the story will live up to the story which it was based. Thank you for reading and lending me your support!**

**Terms to note:**

**Youki **= Demon Energy

**Reiki **= Spirit Energy

**Makai **= Demon World

**Ningenkai **= Human/Living World

**Reikai **= Spiritual World

**Reikai Tentei **= Spiritual Detectives

**Toushin **= Demon Lord

**Kitsune **= Fox of Japanese Folklore

**Jaganshi **= One who possesses the Jagan Eye

**Kurorashi **= Demon heading the mutant uprising/means "Black Tempest"

**Other notes (since there are three languages here):**

"English"

_"Thought "_

**"Makai"**

******Chapter 9: Re****vival******

Hiei stood not far from where Kurama held his captive immobile and, no doubt, considerable pain. With one root of Kurama's tree, stabbed through this particularly irritating demon's back and through the front of his chest, it was clear that the demon would not be going anywhere but to the fiery pits of Hell. Dismembered body part lay underneath the demon, painting the ground an unnatural shade of purple as truly pitiful whimpering sounds colored the air.

Hiei could not say he distasted the scene before him. Demons did as demons did, and Kurama was very possibly the most artistic of the cruel species. Even as his dark demon natured yearned for further torment, Hiei had a mission to complete. **"Kurama,"** he said to the silver toned kitsune. **"Either he has given all the information he has at this point or else he hopes to escape through death."**

**"Yes, I believe that may indeed be his plan,"** Kurama said, coldly. **"In which case he will wait a few hours in this state before death will claim him. This particular species of demon lacks the ability to experience shock. An unfortunate evolution to this fighting brand of demon. Pity."**

**"So either give us the information we require and receive a quick death or hand here until you perish from blood loss."** Hiei smiled rather evilly. **"A fate that I only wish I could witness."**

The demon shuddered, no doubt considering that option in painful detail. **"I'll talk. Just promise you will kill me quickly afterwards!"**

**"That will depend on how useful the information is,"** Kurama said, his cold eyes leaving no mistake about threat. **"What is Kurorashi's plan regarding the mutants?"**

**"He never spoke directly about it,"** the demon rasped. **"Maybe something about using them as a shield?"**

**"Maybe's will not lead to a painless death,"** Yoko warned. **"What is it exactly he said?"**

**"Shields!"** the demon squealed. **"Something about shields and mutants. I swear it."**

Hiei stepped forward, resting the tip of his blade soothingly along the demons neck. **"Did by shield any chance also come up in reference to the Reikai?"** Kurama looked down at his short companion with mild interest at the question but remained silent.

**"Once he did,"** the demon said, growling out in pain. **"He said it was key to his plans. So was some mutant vampire mutant. That's all I know!"** Hiei ground his teeth slightly, recognizing this demons description of Rogue with the same comparison to a vampire that Hiei himself had used. With a swift twitch of his wrist, Hiei removed the demons head.

**"Hiei,"** Kurama said, mildly irritated. **"What did you mean by a shield of the Reikai?"**

**"Koenma has been keeping secrets from us again,"** Hiei snarled, cleaning the edge of his katana on the grassy ground in a patch not covered in blood. **"Apparently, long ago, King Yenma had pockets on Earth used as prisons for some of the more rowdy demons before the Kekkai barrier went up. Those pockets were sealed in such a way that they cannot be detected, even by my Jagan Eye. According to Boton, King Yenma had all of those demons removed from their imprisonment before Koenma took over as Jr guardian but left those pockets here on Earth."**

**"I see,"** Kurama said, taking on a thoughtful look. **"Where is Boton now?"**

**"Our spritly Reaper went back to Koenma to find out the exact location and entry into those pockets. I was able to track our demonically controlled mutants to the eastern part of this wretched town with Rogue, then they vanished as if they did not exist."**

Kurama lowered his head almost imperceptibly. **"They managed to take Rogue away?"** Kurama asked, carefully keeping any indication of blame out of his tone.

"**Spare me your contempt, fox,"** Hiei snarled, only half turning his head to look back at Kurama.

**"None given,"** Kurama said passively. **"But let us move quickly. We'd be better off closer to this dead zone than far away when Boton arrives with the information."**

************

"Let go a' me, ya yahoos," Rogue swore, kicking and struggling in her tank top and underwear as Lance and Toad carried her, carefully avoiding her rather exposed skin and grabbing hold around her waist and feet where Toad had slimmed her to grab hold of. Her arms, wisely had been covered too. "When Ah get outta this, Ah'm gonna string ya up by yar bare ankles over a Louisiana swamp and wait for them gators ta get ya!"

The darkness the trio had been shrouded in slowly lifted, revealing the unearthly tunnel they were in. Moss and vines that would no doubt cover any long standing underground tunnel, were not present. The stone seemed of a different variety than those Rogue was familiar with, seeming to do a better job at keeping insects and other unwanteds out than other materials.

At the end of the long tunneled hall, the air warped and sputtered as if electricity flowed invisibly between the walls. Anything a foot past that anomaly... was blank. Simply vanished. "Eh," Rogue said, ceasing her struggles for a moment. "We ain't goin' there, are we?"

"Relax, Rogue," Lance said, trying to sound soothing. "Nothing to worry about."

"The Hell Ah don't!" she said, starting to wriggle free again. She managed to get one arm free before the trio passed through the warp. Rogue closed her eyes as the tingling of the field passed through her. When she opened her eyes, she was in a different world. The place seemed to have no walls, no boundaries of any kind. Even the floor was invisible to the naked eye even as the creatures mingled around each other. Demons; both large and inhuman looking to small and man shaped walked around. A few of the largest and strongest were pushing the other demons away from the center of the open infinite space.

Lance and Toad made their way to the center and set Rogue down. As Rogue's feet hit the floor, red markings glowed under her, spreading outward to where the line of demons had been pushed back. There was a noticeable drop in volume as the marking faded, pulsing. Two mutants stepped forward, probably one of the few mutants remaining with the demons. With a burst of cold, the slim Toad had coated her in flash froze, then was blown completely off of her with the powers of the second mutant.

Rogue stood there in the center of the diagram, shivering in the sudden cold. "What do ya want with meh?" she asked shakily as Lance and Toad disappeared into the crowd. None of the demons answered her, just looked on in anticipation. Rogue shuddered, the cold feeling of someone standing directly behind her. She turned, taking a few reflexive steps back from the lanky demon now standing with his tongue casually flicking the air.

"Well, spit it out," Rogue demanded. The demon spoke in some unintelligible language, the same language Yusuke, Hiei, and Suich- Kurama.

"He says patience, little morsel," Lance said from the sea of demons. "We wait for the mutants to complete the ceremony."

"What ceremony?" Rogue demanded again.

"The ceremony to revive his greatness. The demon king, Monsunnah."

************

"Ah!"

"Relax, Charles," Beast said, pressing one large blue furred hand onto his chest to keep him laying flat on the medical bed. "You're going to be alright. Just lay still for just a moment." Xavier did as he was told as Beast did something with a very large needle and an IV.

"What happened, Hank?" Xavier asked, resisting the urge to rub his head where his brain was apparently trying to split his head in two from right behind his eyes.

Hank motioned to his right. Xavier followed the indicated direction and jumped as he saw the black haired girl laying motionless on the bed not two feet away from him. "She's a mutant," Hank said, giving one final tug on something underneath Charles' bed. "From what Logan described he witnessed, she can do serious damage or kill just by channeling a form of telepathy through eye contact."

"I see," Xavier said.

"Actually, I rather doubt it." Hank stood, pulling out an oxygen tank and mask. "I'd be surprised if you saw anything more than blackness."

Xavier twitched suddenly, his body reflexively trying to sit up. It was like a wave crashing down on him without warning. He _knew._ Demons, the mutant revolution that Rogue and Kurt had spoke about, Kurorashi, the master plan, what was going to happen to all the infected mutants...

"Charles!" Hank yelled as Xavier tried to pull himself to his wheel chair on one side of the bed.

"I need to go, Hank," Charles said urgently.

"I can't let someone in your condition out of my bed," Hank said, obviously not understanding the urgency of the situation.

Xavier clenched his teeth. _"Logan! Jean!"_

It was about thirty seconds before the pounding of running feet could be heard and perhaps another two before Logan burst through the door, claws extended and nose sniffing. "What is it, Charles," Logan asked, his snarling directed toward whatever had caused Xavier to summon them with that kind of urgency.

"Jean," Xavier said. "Get on Cerebro and find Yusuke and the other two. Look for shielded minds. Logan, gather the students. We have a war to fight."

************

"Hey! Boys!"

Hiei and Kurama came to a stop and looked up as Boton hurried down to them from the sky. "What have you found?" Kurama asked without preamble.

"Koenma did a little digging for you guys and says there are no prisons anywhere near here. There have only been four prisons across the Earth, the closest one being located between Puerto Rico, Florida, and Bermuda. Nothing up here."

"So then Kurorashi must have found a way to create one on his own," Hiei growled. "Damn."

"Perhaps we should focus on preventing the mutants from doing whatever it is Kurorashi has them doing." Kurama twitched his silvery tail. "He obviously took control over the majority of the mutant population for a reason. We must discover what reason that is."

"Agreed," Hiei said. "We will leave Kurorashi to Yusuke. Hopefully, the detective won't simply kill him and use his brain."

Kurama chuckled. "Knowing Yusuke..."

Hiei eyed his friend for a moment. "The situation is already lost, isn't it."

"Quite." The two sighed almost in unison.

"Come on, guys," Boton said, cheerily. "I have faith in Yusuke."

"Your faith may be misplaced but it is all we have to go on." Hiei removed and dropped his black coat to the ground revealing his white sleeveless undershirt and his severely bandaged right arm. We might as well do our part."

"What about me?" Boton asked, sounding slightly panicked.

Kurama laid a hand on Boton's shoulder. "Return to Reikai. I fear that this situation may get out of hand and Koenma may have to send reinforcements."

Boton nodded, hoping onto her ore. "Roger." With a flit, Boton vanished into the heavens.

**"Kurama,"** Hiei said. **"We **_**are**_** the reinforcements."**

Kurama smiled slightly and headed in the direction they had been going before. Most likely, that is where the mutants would be.

************

The ground beneath Rogue pulsed faster, Lance noticed, the glowing symbols becoming clearer to see. He blinked once, wondering what Rogue was doing half naked at the center of those symbols idly. It didn't really make sense to him, but he was sure their had to be a good reason for it. A prank maybe.

On his left, Toad looked on with more of the same attitude even as the demons barely kept anticipation from turning into a blood-fest. Toad glanced up at Lance with a cocked eyebrow. "I don' get it, yo. We at some kinda freak show convention or somethin'?"

Lance shrugged. "Any idea where Blob is? Matter of fact, where's Pietro?"

"Dunno," Toad said, shrugging. "Seems like its been a while since I seen any of 'em, yo. Last I remember, you and Blob tried chasing me down for some reason."

Lance nodded. He seemed to remember something like that, too. His attention turned to what looked like three demons dragging a fourth with chains over to Rogue. As the dragged demon drew closer to Rogue, the pulsing quickened, becoming almost a solid ring of light. One of the three demons reached out with a gloved hand and grabbed Rogue's hand and forced her to touch the demon.

With a scream from Rogue, and the running of the three demons away from her, the red ring of symbols glowed overwhelmingly bright. The place where they stood trembled once, like a sudden shudder from a chill down your back. Almost in a reverse flow, energy seemed to flow into the demon from Rogue, making the demon glow with a green hue.

**"Excellent,"** the demon standing next to Lance said. **"Those idiot mutants must finally be in place above us. Now Monsunnah can rise."**

**"Too bad those mutants won't be able to see it happen,"** the other demon snickered. **"They'll already be dead."**

Lance jerked suddenly, they way someone does after fully becoming awake from a far too realistic dream. Without pausing to think -which Lance was particularly well adept at doing-, Lance lifted his arms and flexed his powers.

************

In a whirl of dust and smoke, Pietro skidded to a halt as he past by the Xavier mansion with all those goody good X-Men lived. What had caught his attention was the Velocity -their famed helicopter with the jet engine strapped to the back- lifted up and streaked off, joined by the X-Jet.

"What the heck are they in such a rush for, I wonder," Pietro asked himself, scratching his head.

"I dunno," Blobs voice said, coming from the opening gate. "They wouldn't tell me nothin."

"Some kind of secret mission?" Peitro pressed, knowing that Blob often knew important things that he himself didn't even know he knew.

Bingo.

"Couldn't tell ya. Rogue got kidnapped by someone, though."

"Blob," Pietro said with barely disguised contempt. "That would qualify in the "important" category. Any ideas as to who?"

"Who what?" Blob asked, genuinely confused by the question.

Pietro clapped a hand over his eyes and shook his head. "Never mind, Blob. Where is Toad and Lance?"

"Well, me and Lance tried catchin Toad but he got away, then Lance took off when we got back here." Blob scratched his head. "I dunno after that."

"Terrific, Blob. You are just a wealth of information." Peitro turned his eyes back to the pinpricks that was the X-Men. "They seem to be just hanging above Bayville. We should at least go check it out."

Peitro set himself to go race off but Blob grabbed an arm. "Hey, I wanna go, too."

"So then lets go," Peitro said. Blob pointed to Lances jeep sitting rather non-silently outside by the gates. "You gotta be kidding me."

"I can't run as fast as you," Blob said. "I'd never make it."

Peitro sighed dramatically. "Fine. But only cause I owe you a favor. Get in."

************

Hiei darted back and forth, doing his best to keep these mutants from wherever they were trying to go. Kurama had said they were somewhere downtown, although every place in this small town seemed to all look the same to him. However, with all these mutants moving with a single purpose toward some one spot, even Hiei was feeling slightly discomforted.

**"This is near the area where our mutants took the vampire,"** Hiei yelled to Kurama. **"Of course, stopping all of these humans would be quite a bit easier if we simply slit their throats."**

**"You know better, Hiei,"** Kurama said, even as he slashed out with his Rose Whip. **"But I would agree. These mind control seeds seem to not allow the mutants to lose consciousness. They simple stand back up."** From above them, the sound of a jet screamed over head followed by the clap of rotors.

**"Seems like those Xavier mutants have finally caught on,"** Hiei said with a slight smirk.

"**It would seem,"** Kurama said. **"I would venture a guess that our identities have been compromised?"**

Hiei looked over at Kurama almost innocently. **"You say that as if it was my fault. I wasn't the one roaming the grounds in your Kitsune form on cameras."**

**"Point taken, Hiei."** It was at that point, that a white streak blew past and the ground cracked and blew outward in red fire.

************

The ground trembled, dropping Rogue onto her bottom as the demons around her fell and stepped back. She could see Lance straining with his power, but it seemed he was already too late. The demon that had been dragged over to her screamed an eerie scream, the light and symbols seeming to wrap around him as Rogue crawled on hands and knees away from it over to Lance and Toad.

"Come on, yo," Toad said, sounding slightly panicked. "We need to get the freak outta here!"

"Go," Lance yelled, dropping his hands and helping Rogue to her feet and rushing toward that hazy exit. The sounds of the demons screams, becoming deeper and louder, cut off abruptly as the passed through. They barely made it when the cave blew outward, throwing all three into a ditch not far away.

As Lance stood, Rogue reached over and slapped Lance across the face. In doing so, she managed to collect information from his mind as well as repay him for kidnapping her while she was half clothed. She got a snap shot of the demon meeting with Kurorashi and the short confrontations with Kurama then Hiei.

"What the heck, Rogue?" Lance said, rubbing his cheek gingerly.

"Just be glad yar still standin'," Rogue said, none to friendly. "Ah coulda put ya down on the ground for a while."

Lance considered that for a moment and then decided to let it go. "Fine, where to now? I don't suppose you have any real idea what's going on?"

"Maybe back home?" Toad suggested. "You know, away from all the freakishly looking monsters?"

"No," rogue said. "Ah know just the person to find out what's goin on here, though." With that, Rogue sprinted off into the woods."

************

Yusuke slammed onto his back as the ground around him continued to ripple. Kurorashi landed not far away, managing to stay on his feet. Yusuke skidded to a halt and scrambled to his feet as he could see smoke and dust rising above the arena line Kurama had created. **"What was that?"**

**"Can you not guess, detective?"** Kurorashi asked with a superior grin. **"That is the sound of chaos being released onto this world. Not even a Toushin of your caliber will be able to stop this Leviathan."**

Yusuke turned to face Kurorashi again. **"Then I guess I had better stop playing games with you and go find out for my self."** Yusuke reached deep inside of himself, clawing at that the inner power that was his demon self.

With a blast of light, Yusuke found it, swirling his red reiki around that nearly pushed Kurorashi over with its force. Yusuke lept forward, swinging a kick around that Kurorashi was able to block. Countering with a spin elbow, Kurorashi sent Yusuke sliding backwards.

Kurorashi leaped into the air and dove down at Yusuke, Reiki glowing darkly in his fist.

Yusuke set his stance, remembering that timing was everything here. As the fist came in, Yusuke caught it with his left hand, allowing its energy to pass through him and into him, making Kurorashi's attack his own. Kurorashi met Yusuke's eyes at the same moment he must have know he had lost. Yusuke drove his right fist into Kurorashi's stomach. **"SPIRIT WAVE!"**

Kurorashi streaked away in a blazing light of blue that punched clear through one side of the arena wall and expended whatever energy Kurorashi had intended to use on Yusuke there, annihilating him from the living plain.

Yusuke let out a breath. He still had never fully mastered that technique, according to Genkai, and it left him pretty drained. He stretched briefly, waiting for some of his energy to return to him. That was when the face of Rogue poked out around the shattered wall. "Uh," Yusuke said almost tentatively. "Hey."

Behind Rogue, Lance and Toad poked their heads around the corner, too. Yusuke immediately started forward, ready to subdue them both bare handed if necessary.

"Relax, Yusuke," Lance said, waving a hand gently. "Those effects are pretty much wore off. It's me again."

Before Yusuke could answer, Rogue stepped forward. "Yusuke, Ah need a favor. I need to get back to the mansion."

Yusuke turned to look toward where the smoke still rose. "I don't have time right now, Rogue."

"Yusuke," Rogue said sternly. "Ah wouldn't ask if Ah didn't think it important."

Yusuke glanced back at her. "Alright," he said, seeing Rogue shiver slightly in her half complete outfit. "I suppose there are something's more important than fighting a giant evil Leviathan bent on destruction. Let's get you back to the mansion."

To be continued...

Haha! Plot revealed. Stay strapped you guys, one more chapter and Mission X will be officially completed.

And what about the X-Men? Will they be able to do anything useful or will they simply fall into the late Kurorashi's master plan?

I hope to see you all for the grand finale and also to see you all on the launch of Dragon Sagas: Book Three come friday.

Thanks and I will read you soon!

The Dark Prince


	10. The Leviathan

**I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho or X-Men: Evolution. I also do not own the story "Mission X" by **Kurome Shiretsu.

**The purpose of this FanFic is to finish the story that started me into writing for FanFic. I am honored to be able to complete this abandoned FanFic and hope that this revival of the story will live up to the story which it was based. Thank you for reading and lending me your support!**

**Terms to note:**

**Youki **= Demon Energy

**Reiki **= Spirit Energy

**Makai **= Demon World

**Ningenkai **= Human/Living World

**Reikai **= Spiritual World

**Reikai Tentei **= Spiritual Detectives

**Toushin **= Demon Lord

**Kitsune **= Fox of Japanese Folklore

**Jaganshi **= One who possesses the Jagan Eye

**Kurorashi **= Demon heading the mutant uprising/means "Black Tempest"

**Other notes (since there are three languages here):**

"English"

_"Thought "_

**"Makai"**

******Chapter 10: ****The Leviathan******

"Alright, Rogue," Yusuke said as he tried to set Rogue down gently on the floor of the now deserted mansion. "Last stop."

Rogue let go of Yusuke's shirt which she had been holding on to and letting Yusuke's over shirt drop from around her legs that had prevented Yusuke from touching her bare skin. "Ahlright," she said, swiping at a truly untamed lock of white hair. "See ya on the battlefield, Ah guess."

Yusuke looked at Rogue hard, for a moment, then nodded. "At the rate the world is falling apart," he said with a slight smirk, "we could use all the help we can." Turning, Yusuke vanished from sight.

Rogue looked after him for a moment, wondering if he would be ok, then images of his past, the Dark Tournament, Sensui, and most clearly, Keiko swam past her vision. She frowned slightly but let the thought pass. She turned forward and made her way up the stairs and through the wreckage caused by Lance into what remained of her room and finished clothing.

With that checked off the checklist, see headed back downstairs into what had been jokingly called the X-Cave and into the infirmary. On the far table of the mostly white room, the black haired girl lay, still motionless on her back, strapped down across her legs, stomach and arms, shoulders and forehead. On the bed closest to the door, however, Professor Xavier looked up from his makeshift command center. "Rogue?!"

"Hey, Professor," Rogue said, moving around him to the black haired girl. "Ah'm sorry, but Ah ain't got a lot of time."

"Are you alright?" Charles said sitting up and holding his head. "What happened?"

"Ah'm fine," Rogue said, removing a glove and hovering it over the girls head. "Things are gettin' outta hand out there."

Xavier nodded. "Yes. The rest of the X-Men are out there to combat whatever it is that is coming out."

Rogue nodded, turning her attention back to the girl...whose eyes were wide open. Rogue screamed as pain filled her head from the force of this girls abilities, seeming to split her skull right down the middle. Out of reflex, Rogue grabbed the girls face with both her hands. The pain from the girls powers cut off abruptly and was replaced by Rogue's own powers of absorption.

Rogue saw herself standing behind Kurorashi as he lay sprawled across his mantle, giving orders and sending mutants to their deaths and gave orders to his demon followers.

Rogue stared down a mutant, a feeling of cold, almost manufactured pleasure, at seeing this demon bleed to death from use of her powers and the cold laughter of Kurorashi as he watched.

She saw Kurorashi, talking with the demon Yusuke had called the Tempest Fraud, a stand in for Kurorashi, discussing plans and tactics.

Then there was Kurorashi, talking to the silent Rogue, gloating that none shall be able to stop the great Leviathan, the ancient serpent of death, the messiah of the demon plain and the necessary sacrifices to bring about its full evil.

Rogue could feel this girls powers, almost demonic in their effectiveness, transfer to Rogue. It was as if Rogue's own brain was expanding, becoming more aware than any normal person, mutant or otherwise, should know.

The girls scream nearly matched Rogue's own, horse, rattling as if she had not used her voice for a very long time. Through her touch, Rogue could feel something inside the girls mind resist, then snap completely, losing its hold over this child's mind.

Rogue let go, stumbling backward into a cabinet. Bottles and viles crashed to the floor around Rogue as she gripped her head, trying to sort out all of the information she had just received. Behind her eyelids, Rogue's eyes glowed a soft black.

"Rogue! Are you alright?"

The voice seemed almost alien to her. Nothing made sense. She lowered her hands and opened her eyes. There was a man sitting in a bed next to her in this nearly all white room. He was bald headed and had a bunch of equipment around him. The part of her that was still Rogue recognized him from...somewhere.

Charles Xavier.

"I'm fine, Professor," Rogue said, then blinked once at the sudden lose of her strong Louisiana accent. "I'm sorry, but I have to go." Rogue stepped forward, walking uncertainly toward the door.

"I'm sorry," an unfamiliar voice said from behind Rogue. Turning, Rogue saw the black haired girl doing her best to look over at Rogue. "I'm sorry for what I have done. I knew...what I was doing but I couldn't stop." She did her best to look over at the Professor. "I am sorry, to you too."

"Nothing to worry about right now," Rogue said. "There is a large demon we have to face now. We can talk when we get back."

"Leviathan," the girl whispered. "It's called a Leviathan-"

"I know," Rogue said with a smile and tapped the side of her head. "I got your memories including what Kurorashi said in front of you. We'll stop it."

The girl closed her eyes and relaxed. "I wish I could help you."

"You already have, it seems," Xavier said, glancing back and forth between Rogue and the girl.

Rogue nodded. "Professor-"

"Don't worry, Rogue," Xavier said with the faintest smile. "I will look after her. Go."

Rogue ran up the stairs to the main level then through the front doors. And stopped.

"Rogue," Lance panted as he stumbled the last few steps and leaned heavily on the mansions gates with Toad.

"Weren't you guys suppose to go into the city to help fight?" Rogue asked, pausing for a moment. The two looked at each other briefly, probably taken aback by the non southern accent now coming through Rogue.

"We planned on making it back here," Lance said, anger creeping into his tone. "Then going there with you but someone seems to have TAKEN MY RIDE!"

Rogue shrugged, not really concerned about Lance's Jeep and opened the gates. "Oh well. Come on, we're taking the X-Van."

************

Even as the ground erupted around them, Hiei could see the streak of silver that passed through, collecting the mutants that continued to battle their way toward the center of the eruption, and rush them out of harms way. Even without the use of his Jagan eye, he could clearly see and track Pietro's timely arrival as Kurama followed Pietro's lead, sweeping mutants aside with his assortments of plants.

Hiei landed a ways back, just in time to see the head of a large serpent break through the ground and lift its huge head eighty feet into the sky and roar in victory of its freedom. The note of freedom held and held as all else around it fell silent in awe and the dust and dirt cleared, its eyes glowing an ominous yellow, clearly visible.

Hiei took a step back, a not common movement for Hiei, as he looked up and up along this _things_ neck and head. **"Kurama?"** Hiei asked quietly as the creature forced more of itself up out of the Earth, revealing fined wings that flapped in unison with its struggles that ripped Earth out and around Bayville. **"What is that?"**

**"A Leviathan,"** Kurama answered, his usual quiet, purposeful voice shaking, betraying his feelings. **"An ancient demon, long ago thought to be extinct, even in the depths of Makai. So ancient, it was never given a power classification."**

**"So what does that mean, fox?"** Hiei demanded, unsheathing his sword and holding it in his ever-bandaged right hand. All three of his eyes were trained on this demon from the dark pits of Makai.

Kurama took a step back, too. **"It means Yusuke had better not be running low on power."**

**"That is most reassuring,"** Hiei sneered.

"Hey, you guys better move it," Peitro yelled as he skidded to a stop next to two of the Reikai Tentei and looked up at the still struggling Leviathan. "Wait a sec," Pietro said, taking a closer look at Hiei. "Hiei? Since when do you have three eyes?"

"You really have no idea," Hiei said tightly.

"And who is this?" Peitro asked, his attention turning to the silver haired, silver eared, and silver tailed Kurama.

"Hello, Peitro," Kurama said.

"Whoa, Kurama?" Peitro exclaimed. "Since when are you all silvery?"

There was another roar from the Leviathan as it gave one final tug and the remainder of its body and tail broke free of the concrete and cement. "Perhaps time for reintroduction's can wait," Hiei said. Together, the three moved back, away from the monstrous creature.

"Don't worry," Scott said, running up with the rest of the X-Men, fully clothed in ridiculous looking costumes. "We'll handle things."

**"Right,"** Hiei said, turning to Kurama and speaking in a tone that said if-this-were-not-such-a-serious-situation,-I-would-laugh-at-your-feable-words. **"The mutants think they can take this demon down for us."**

"Scott, I do not think you know what you are up against," Kurama tried to say.

"Don't worry," Jean said beside Scott. "This is the kind of thing the X-Men were made for. This time, there was an audible snort of laughter from Hiei at the thought of the X-Men drawn to fight ancient demons.

"Ready team?" Scott yelled over the crashing from the Leviathan. "Go!" Scott put his hand to the side of his head and his red blast lanced out, joined by Bobby's blue ice, Amara's far darker red fire, Storm's lightning, and Roberto's solar energy. The rest of the X-Men waited to see what would happen, watched on. Even Logan, after one quick, reproachful look at Kurama in his full Yoko form, watched.

The Leviathan turned its head, looking downward, and settled on the group of mutants that had fought hardest to get to the center of Monssunah's revival ground. They stood motionless, as if awaiting their fate.

"Jean!" Logan shouted, pointing to the mutants.

"On it," Jean shouted, touching her forehead with her left hand and reaching out with her right. Bobby redirected his stream of ice to just over the heads of the resolute mutant cluster, creating a solid block of ice that angled away from them. As if caught in an invisible bubble, the group of mutants were pulled aside just as the Leviathan lunged forward, its maw full of teeth ready to ingest the first morsels of food in centuries. Its head crashed into the ground feet away from Jean's catch, crashing through and deflected by Bobby's ice. The Leviathan pulled its head up, roaring in frustration.

"So what do we got here?" Yusuke asked, dropping in behind Hiei and Kurama, paying little attention to the efforts of the X-Men as Logan and Beast stepped forward to listen.

"Leviathan," Kurama said, keeping his speech in English to include all. "An ancient demon thought long extinct. Obviously, the origin of the term Leviathan in reference to size is well measured. I would expect its full length to be several hundred yards, at least three American football fields long.

"Despite popular belief, the Leviathan is not strictly a sea fairing creature. In fact, it shares several ancestral genealogy traits as the more commonly recognized dragons." Kurama paused as the Leviathan made another attempt at food and was again disappointed, wailing horribly. "Can you see the fin-like wings about a third of the way down its back? Those prove evidence to its heritage. However, this does appear to be of the sea fairing variety."

"Great," Yusuke cut in. "We'll read about it in Wikipedia or something. How do we kill it?"

"That is just it, Yusuke," Kurama said, sounding a little frustrated. "Its ancestry may give us insight on how to do just that."

Hiei smiled. "If a dragon it is related to, then a dragon should be the appropriate beast to kill it." Putting his katana away, Hiei passed his left hand over the bandages of his right arm. Without touching them, the bandages burned away into this air, revealing the dragon scar that ran along his arm.

"Hiei, if it does have dragon lineage-" Kurama tried to warn but was cut off in a sparking lightning storm of black Youki.

"What is he doing?" Logan cried as Hiei's entire body became engulfed in black fire.

"Calling forth the Darkness Dragon from the pits of Demon World," Kurama answered. "It will be interesting to see the effectiveness."

"Darkness Dragon?" Hank asked as the rest of the X-Men paused in their own attacks to watch.

"Just wait," Yusuke said, grinning.

The fire burning around Hiei condensed down to his right hand, an inferno raging in the palm of his hand, his Jagan eye glowing eerily in the center of that fire. Hiei crouched then ran forward toward the Leviathan. "DRAGON OF THE DARKNESS FLAME!"

Out of Hiei's arm it seemed, the Darkness Dragon erupted, its almost smoke-like body coiling in the air, then leaping forward as it followed its only true masters directions. Even now, the enormous size of the Darkness Dragon, normally dwarfing anything else nearby, appeared almost small next to this Leviathan. Even so, the dragon was not deterred. Opening its jaws, the dragon went straight for the softest part of throat, just under the jaws.. and splashed like water hitting a force field only feet away from its target.

The Leviathan roared as the dragon ripped itself apart down its body toward Hiei, who released the dragon from its connection with him and jumped back before the tear could catch Hiei, too.

"It was as I feared, Hiei," Kurama tried to say but was cut off by another burst of black flames around Hiei.

"Once more," Hiei said and fired another dragon toward the Leviathan. It streaked off but instead of going for its enemy's throat, the dragon curled around the Leviathan and right back at Hiei. With jaws open, the dragon engulfed Hiei in blinding darkness that hurt the eyes to see.

After a moment, the dragon was gone, leaving Hiei sparking with dark fire. Without hesitation, Hiei lept up toward the Leviathan. Monsunnah, having been only slightly distracted by the attacks against it, clearly had had enough. Rearing back, the Leviathan spat fire down, catching Hiei squarely and destroying Earth with its might. The fire around the mutants and the Reikai Tentei split to either side as Jean put up a barrier, denying it entry.

Yusuke and Kurama uncovered their faces from where, out of reflex, they had put their hands and seeing that Hiei would be alright. "I was going to say that if this creature does indeed share dragon lineage, most attacks, Reiki or Youki, will be ineffective against it."

"Why?" Yusuke asked as the flames ended and the Leviathan gave one final roar.

Kurama looked at Yusuke, then back at the rest of the mutants. "Surely you have read stories about dragons in your past?"

"In many stories, dragons have been known to battle both demons and men," Hank said, stepping forward. "In quite a few of them, it describes dragons as being immune to magic. Some believe that they are representation of evil while white knights, or Paladins, represented the path of righteousness and purity."

"Indeed," Kurama said, gaining respect for this blue haired mutant. "Although, what most misconceived magic to be was raw Spirit energy, simply unrefined and misunderstood. Which means that your Spirit Gun, Yusuke, will be useless here. And as we have just witnessed, Demon energy has no effect, either."

The Leviathan, apparently not accustomed to waiting around idly, turned and began heading east. Buildings crumbled as the Leviathan moved snake-like across the land, its tail whipping back and forth causing destruction everywhere it touched.

"Yusuke," Kurama said urgently. "It is heading toward the ocean. We must stop it before it does reaches it or we will never be able to find it again."

There was the sound of screeching tires behind the group and the X-Van came to a halt. Rogue, Lance, and Toad jumped out and ran over to the rest of the group. "Oh my gosh," Rogue said quietly, seeing the bringer of chaos.

"No freakin way," Lance agreed.

Yusuke snapped his fingers in the air. "Hey, come one, guys. Yeah, that's one big ugly beasty. Great. Now lets move on." Yusuke turned to Kurama and Beast. "So you say that Reiki and Youki won't work on this guy. What about mutant powers?"

"If I had to guess, I would say it qualified as Reiki," Kurama answered promptly. "They are human after all, however, it is an evolutionary gene that gives them their powers, not spiritual energy. They may be in a different class altogether."

"You said that white knights had slain dragons," Hiei said, joining the group again, sizzling only slightly. "What made them so special?"

"They believed that they were blessed by God to kill such demonic creatures," Beast said. "They killed them by beheading it."

"We've got a God on our side here and we can see how well that's working," Hiei scoffed.

"Maybe it has to do with the knights sword," Bobby broke in. "Some kind of enchanted sword or something?"

"Hn. Sounds like Kuwabara," Hiei snorted.

"And Koenma decided to leave him out on this one," Kurama said. They all turned, looking back, half expecting to see said friend standing on top of a hill or building, Spirit Sword in hand, but there was nothing.

Yusuke turned to Rogue. "Get anything useful?"

Rogue shook her head. "Not really anything that we don't know already. Kurorashi wasn't keen on giving out a whole lot of information. Assuming he had any on how to kill the beast."

"True," Kurama said, rubbing his chin. "However, I suggest we move to cut off the Leviathan should we come to a solution."

"No sweat," Logan said. "Everybody onto the the X-Jet and Velocity."

************

"Oooh, this is bad," Koenma whined from his desk with his hands over his head. On the big screen projection of the crisis being played out on Earth, the Leviathan could be clearly seen shrugging off even the largest of attacks as it lumbered toward the edge of the ocean not more than a few miles away.

"What are we going to do, Koenma sir?" Boton asked fearfully.

"How should I know? If I could fix every problem, I wouldn't need Spirit Detectives." Koenma closed his eyes. "My father is going to kill me!"

"But, Koenma sir, aren't you at least a little bit concerned for the safety of Yusuke and those other brave mutants?" the blue Ogre asked incredulously.

"Well of course I am, George," Koenma answered crossly. "But what am I suppose to do here, hmm?"

"Perhaps you should be doing research for Yusuke in your very expansive library, sir," George suggested.

Koenma glared at the Ogre in silence for a moment. "George, you're right. Boton, go to the library and search for any information regarding "Leviathan". Maybe there will be clues on how to stop it." Boton nodded. "Yessir." She vanished in a hurry to the library.

"What would you like me to do, Koenma sir?" George asked anxiously.

"Just stay out of the way for now, Ogre. All we can do now is hope that Yusuke can come up with something that none of us can."

************

Lightning struck the Leviathan time and time again, although no significant damage seemed to be taking effect. Even Scott and the rest of their attempts seemed to be doing little more than annoy the creature. "We need to do something and quickly," Logan said.

"Hey, Elf, half-Pint. You're with me." Kurt and Kitty hurried over to him as Hank swooped the jet lower. "We're goin in. You got thirty seconds."

Kurt and Kitty exchanged glances but readied themselves then all three jumped as Hank gave them one final pass. Yusuke, Kurama, and Hiei looked on with some misgivings but the X-Men seemed to have done this before. Even as they watched, the tail of the Leviathan swept up to swat them away. Kitty managed to phase them through it but fell off immediately after. Jean caught her in a mental grip and dropped her onto am icy slide compliments of Bobby.

Just as the tail whipped back, Kurt teleported them onto the back of the creature where Logan began hacking away with his adimantium claws.

**"Any good ideas strike you yet?"** Yusuke asked, trying not to distract the X-Men that stood ready to assist with Logan's attack.

**"I'm afraid not,"** Kurama said. **"Without the aid of Reiki or Youki, and the Leviathan's hide being to thick for conventional attacks, I see no way of victory here. Even if mutant abilities had any effectiveness, there are none with powers strong enough-"** Kurama cut himself off, a thoughtful look on his face.

**"What is it, Kurama?"** the Jaganshi asked, his eyes narrowing.

Without answering, Kurama headed forward toward Beast. "We need to land as close to the coast as possible. We are going to need all the time we can get here."

To be continued...

Alright guys. I have come to the conclusion that Mission X is lame and no longer wish to continue writing it...

Hahahaha just kidding! I'm totally kidding.

I was just about half way through writing this chapter to be the conclusion when I noticed it was nearing 4,000 words. Getting a little long for one chapter so I decided to spilt it into a couple. So no fear, Mission X: Revival Chapter 11 will be posted next Monday along with a new chapter from Dragon Sagas.

As for some who believe that my conclusion to Mission X was not quite seamless, all I can say is that I am trying. Kurome did a fantastic job with her plot development and keeping her plans concealed -and cut the story off at a somewhat acquired point- that it was very difficult to puzzle out where she was trying to go. I did the best I could to keep all the plot clues valid and the story moving. If you read any of my stories, you can see that I favor more high volume action and I ended up leading Mission X toward what I believe to be my strength.

As for drawing the plot out more, the purpose of this Fanfic was merely to add conclusion to a story 4 years out of print.

Either way, I hope the story is still of interest to everybody and hope to see you next week!

Later dudes!


	11. Fall of a Titan

**I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho or X-Men: Evolution. I also do not own the story "Mission X" by **Kurome Shiretsu.

**The purpose of this FanFic is to finish the story that started me into writing for FanFic. I am honored to be able to complete this abandoned FanFic and hope that this revival of the story will live up to the story which it was based. Thank you for reading and lending me your support!**

**Terms to note:**

**Youki **= Demon Energy

**Reiki **= Spirit Energy

**Makai **= Demon World

**Ningenkai **= Human/Living World

**Reikai **= Spiritual World

**Reikai Tentei **= Spiritual Detectives

**Toushin **= Demon Lord

**Kitsune **= Fox of Japanese Folklore

**Jaganshi **= One who possesses the Jagan Eye

**Kurorashi **= Demon heading the mutant uprising/means "Black Tempest"

**Other notes (since there are three languages here):**

"English"

_"Thought "_

**"Makai"**

******Chapter 11: Fall of a Titan******

**"What is it, Kurama?"** the Jaganshi asked, his eyes narrowing.

Without answering, Kurama headed forward toward Beast. "We need to land as close to the coast as possible. We are going to need all the time we can get here." He got a slightly confused nod from Beast and the Jet headed for ground followed by the Velocity. Kurama was running on the ground almost before the jet had a chance to stop moving followed closely by Yusuke and Hiei.

**"What are we doing, kitsune?"** Yusuke asked as Kurama reached into his hair and pulled the last of his seeds out.

**"I may have a way to restrain the beast,"** Kurama said, kneeling on the ground even as the Leviathan came ever closer. **"Think. Why would Kurorashi need Rogue above all other mutants? Her vampiric abilities, yes, but there is another reason."**

**"We have no time for head games, Kurama,"** Hiei snarled.

**"I don't know,"** Yusuke said irritatedly.

**"Adaptation. The ability to change according to ones needs."** Kurama looked back at Yusuke. **"My guess is that Kurorashi needed Rogue and her absorption abilities to trigger a change strong enough inside the ritual grounds for Monsunnah to be resurrected and a body needed to be sacrificed in order for Monsunnah's physicality to exist. Most likely an insignificant demon or else an enemy to Kurorashi."**

**"So why not simply sacrifice Rogue for that, then?"** Yusuke asked, yelling now to be heard above the crashing sounds of the Leviathan's approach.

**"Because it needs a demon sacrifice to create a demon's body,"** Hiei answered. **"So what other use would Kurorashi have for Rogue, if the Leviathan has already succeeded in its revival?"**

**"Rogue on her own is not strong enough to challenge this beast, if a challenge is even possible. What I would suspect is that Kurorashi was merely being cautious. He intended to have Rogue be eaten by the Leviathan, the same as his brainwashed mutants, other than distract us from the real threat and prevent the possibility of finding a weakness."** Kurama turned to face the approaching storm of destruction. **"However, I believe that Rogue has now the only weapon that may harm this incomplete creature."**

**"Incomplete. Right."** Yusuke looked at Hiei almost helplessly.

**"You mean that black haired child mutant,"** Hiei said accusingly.

**"That is correct."** Kurama reached down to the ground and forced his youki downward, into the seeds he had planted. Like a jungle on the edge, trees and plants, nearly as high as the monster itself, stretched upward and wrapped themselves around the Leviathan, temporarily halting its progress. **"Hurry, Yusuke."** Kurama said. **"I cannot contain the beast for very long."**

Yusuke grasped Hiei by the shoulder and spun him around to run with him as Yusuke raced for the X-Men. **"There is an old saying here on Earth, Hiei,"** Yusuke said as his friend paced him. **"The idea was, you might draw a dragon, but the eyes where were the soul was, some people thought, and the drawing wouldn't come to life until the eyes were added."**

**"Sounds like some human gibberish,"** Hiei said.

**"If this Leviathan does share the same family as dragons and if it is incomplete like Kurama said-"**

**"Then its eyes are its weak point,"** Hiei finished. **"And Rogue's new abilities strike through eye contact. Fine."**

The two hoped back aboard the Jet with Rogue aboard. "Beast fly. Get us right above its head." With a nod from Beast, the jet took off and Yusuke grabbed hold of Rogue. "You still have that girls powers?"

"Yes," Rogue said a little cautiously.

"Good. You have a job."

************

"Koenma, I think I found it." Boton hurried through the doorway and into Koenma's office, dumping one large book onto his desk. "Page 493, sir."

Koenma riffled through the pages. _The Leviathan was once a powerful demon, far surpassing, in theory, those of the S classification in power but is mindless, a mere brute. In the Earth legend that surrounds the beast, it has no weaknesses. However, there has been one case in recorded history of a Leviathan's death of unnatural causes but the details are unknown._

Koenma sat back in his chair exasperated. "Well that's just terrific. There is a way to kill it but no one knows how. This is useless to me, Boton."

"Keep reading, sir," Boton encouraged, nodding to the book.

Koenma sat back up and scanned down the page. _The Leviathan's body had been closely protected by other demons when a research attempt was launched to gather information about the creature but the attempt was ultimately stopped by the interference of a second Leviathan, which was later captured and sealed away personally by King Yenma but when the attempt was launched again, the body of the Leviathan had been relocated-_

Koenma's eyes came to a jolting stop. "My father sealed a Leviathan?"

"Could it be the same one that is on Earth now, sir?" Boton asked.

"I don't know but I need to make a visit to my father," Koenma said, hoping down from his seat and running out of his office.

************

"Alright, Yusuke," Beast shouted back as the ramp lowered in front of Rogue and Yusuke. "Whatever it is you're going to do, do it now."

"Hang on a second," Rogue shouted over the wind. "You haven't even told me what we're doing."

"Kurama thinks that this thing has a weak point. We are going to test it out." Yusuke put a hand on Rogue's shoulder, guiding her toward the ramp. "Look into its eyes. It may be the only way to bring this thing down."

Rogue gapped at Yusuke for a minute, then peered cautiously over the edge of the lowered ramp as they closed in on the Leviathan. "You must be crazy," Rogue said. "You have any idea how high up we-" She broke off as Yusuke put a hand on the center of her back and pushed. She screamed as she fell with Yusuke right behind her toward the huge head of the Leviathan. "I hate you, Yusuke!" Rogue screamed at him as they fell.

"Tell me that after this works," Yusuke shouted back, grinning. "Now hang on. I'm going to get its attention."

"You're going to what?"

Yusuke lifted his right hand, his index extended. With a blast, Yusuke fired some sort of energy bullet nearly the size of Yusuke himself from his finger. The blast arced just a bit and exploded on the Leviathan's head. With a roar, the Leviathan spat fire at the two falling from the heavens. "Get ready," Yusuke shouted and fired another blast. The bullet cut through the Leviathan's fire, dissipating it. The demon saw the blast in coming and opened its mouth wide and caught the energy. Biting down hard, Yusuke's attack shattered, flinging bits of raw energy in all directions.

"Now, Rogue," Yusuke shouted as the Leviathan looked back up, preparing to fire another blast of fire.

Rogue nodded, digging into her mind for how to activate her borrowed powers. Rogue opened her eyes wide, staring as best she could into the creature's eyes and fighting against the stinging of the wind, and focused on pain. The Leviathan roared, its head rocking back as if it had just been punched and thrashed its tail mightily. The ground around the Leviathan rumbled and split like an earthquake, knocking trees over a mile gritted her teeth as tears tried to shed from the force the wind but she refused to shut her eyes.

"Great job Rogue," Yusuke shouted, tilting his body to fall closer to Rogue. "Keep it up."

The Leviathan writhed on the ground, it apparently unable to take its eyes off of Rogue and the mental connection they now shared. Yusuke put an arm around Rogue and used his energy to slow their fall onto a plant, courtesy of Kurama. "Alright, Rogue," Yusuke said. "Just keep it like that for just a few seconds." Yusuke took a few stepped back and extended his finger again. Power glowed around him until he was almost blocked from sight. The ball of energy around his index finger grew and grew.

Rogue didn't say anything, just walked up to the nose of the suddenly still Leviathan. Green blood trickled down from its huge eyes. Rogue removed her gloves and rested a hand on its huge nose. The Leviathan growled deeply but remained still, breathing heavily. Rogue tried to resist wrinkling her nose from the stench and just focused on finding out about this monster. Normally, Rogue got memories, someone's history, but all she got here emotion, rage, hatred. Rogue tried to take her hand away but she couldn't. There was a burning sensation in the back of her mind, unbearable, as if the Leviathan was trying to take control of the mental bond and succeeding.

Rogue screamed, her body indicating that it half wanted to let go but something keeping her there. Yusuke swore, glancing over at the plant affiliated kitsune. He was still focused on keeping the Leviathan pinned down. No help from his direction. Hiei was still on board the Blackbird which was landing a good distance away. Hiei was fast but even he would take a second or two for him to get here. Too long.

With another curse, Yusuke dropped his concentration on his Spirit Gun and started to run forward when, with a pop, Kurt and Logan ported in high. Kurt angled his body to fall on top of Rogue and port her away to safety while Logan snarled and sank his claws deep into the Leviathan's right eye. With a high pitched squeal, the Leviathan thrashed wildly, ripping free of Kurama's restraints and throwing Logan high into the air.

Logan crashed down hard and just as he did so, the Leviathan spat flames at him, torching the most of Kurama's plants and some Earth grown greenery. Yusuke covered his face with his hands, trying unsuccessfully to block the scorching heat from singeing his hair. "Logan!"

Water crashed down onto the Leviathan, putting out the flames and distracting the monster for a crucial half second as Storm continued to douse the monster with the top half of a hurricane.

Logan stood up, severely burned, but even as Yusuke hurried over to him, Yusuke could see the burns healing themselves and no less than a minute later, Logan was recognizable.

"Good trick," Yusuke commented as the both turned to see Jean joining Storm in the air while the rest of the X-Men and the other two Reikai Tentei did what they could to prevent the Leviathan's escape into the ocean.

"Yeah," Logan said, breathing hard and wincing. "The only thing better would to not feel the pain, too."

"Where's the fun in that?" Yusuke asked, his attention on the battle.

"YUSUKE!"

Yusuke turned to see Boton streaking in at him and come to a bone wrenching stop less than a foot away. "Message from Koenma."

"It better be important," Yusuke growled, in no mood for any of his boss's lectures.

"Koenma said to tell you that you need to attack its heart. It is its only weakness."

"And how the hell are we suppose to get at its heart, Boton?" Yusuke hollered. "Reiki and youki don't work on this thing. So how are we suppose to get to its heart or even know where it is?"

"I don't know," Boton said, pulling on her hair. "Yusuke, do something!"

"Thanks, toddler brat for nothing," Yusuke muttered under his breath. Yusuke suddenly paused, his mind flashing back a previous battle with him and Kuwabara. "How good are those healing powers of yours?"

"I'm not as young as I use to be," Logan said, glancing with some concern over at Yusuke. "But they ain't failed me yet."

"Good. I have a plan."

************

The Leviathan gave one final roar and sank its mighty fangs down deep into the ground around Kitty, not far from the edge of the coast. Kurama and Hiei looked, minds racing as to find a way to help here. Hiei's sword, now no more than two inches long after a violent encounter with the beast, lay forgotten in the sand.

There was a cry from Lance, and the ground shook violently as he tried to save Kitty. Scott's beam added to the assault even as Kitty phased out, wobbling slightly at the stench of the monsters breath. Turning to look at the nuisances, the Leviathan blew fire at them. In the air, Jean reached down, her hand cupping as if to pull up water, and tried to redirect the flames up and away.

Pietro rushed in and ran in a circle underneath the fire and dispersed it. Bobby reached down to the ground and with a tremendous effort, built a wall of ice and with a mental push from Jean, the wall fell onto the Leviathan. With one final blow from Cannonball, ice chunks fell like car sized hail onto it. Even Rahne was doing the best she could to cut away at the Leviathan's belly.

"Any idea's, fox?" Hiei asked, his right hand clenching and unclenching unconsciously.

"Not unless you know of a way to harm this demon," Kurama answered, his sharp silver eyes flicking about, trying to find a weakness, any weakness, on this great beast as lightning struck at it.

"If I did, I would not be standing here out of the fight," Hiei said, thoroughly disliking his decision.

"Likewise," Kurama said. His fox ear twitched once and he turned to see Yusuke and Logan running toward them. "But perhaps Yusuke has a plan."

"Right," Hiei snorted, turning to look as well. "I'm sure he does. It will also most likely be bone headed and stupid."

"Hiei," Yusuke said as he skidded to a stop next to the other two. "Can your Jagan eye find that ugly things heart?"

Hiei blinked at Yusuke as if he was stupid. "Of course I can. Why would you ask me such a stupid question?"

"Great," Yusuke said, obviously thinking too hard to realize he had just been insulted. "Where is it?"

Hiei redirected his attention to the battle and opened his third eye. "Which location would you like first?"

Yusuke's jaw dropped. "There is more than one?"

"For something this size, of course there is," Hiei said with strained patience. "There are three to be exact."

"However," Kurama said, still eyeing Yusuke. "If one was to fail, the survival of the Leviathan would not be very long. Minutes perhaps, if not given the time to heal."

"That will have to work then." Yusuke looked back at Hiei. "Where is the one that is least protected?"

"The one most easily accessible will be the one thirty feet down from its jaws," Hiei said. However, that one has the most protection from muscle, fat, and sort of bone plating."

"Ok. Now I need a favor from you, Hiei."

"When are you not asking for favors, detective," Hiei said, though there was a slight taste of affection in his tone.

"I need you to grab Rogue and get her in a position where she can use her eye powers again," Yusuke said, then turned to Kurama. "Do you have anyway to put a mark on that thing so I know where its heart is?"

Kurama considered for a moment. "I might be able to manage that," he said, pulling out the same plant he had used for Yusuke and his bug problem earlier that day. "Do you remember the effect this plants spray had on the Earth plant life?"

"Yeah," Yusuke said cautiously.

"Good. That will be your target." With that, Kurama hurried off toward where the last of his plants remained.

"Give me one minute Hiei, then have Rogue ready to go." Hiei nodded and disappeared. "Come on, Logan," Yusuke said and sprinted off toward the rest of the X-Men just as the Leviathan struck again.

The X-Men dove aside, unable to do anything more but get up and continue attacking. Yusuke hurried over to Beast as he stood. "Hey, Beast," Yusuke called. "You busy?"

"Kind of," Beast shouted back as the Leviathan roared. "What do you need?"

"I was wondering if I could borrow your throwing arm."

"What?"

"Hang on a second," Logan said. "You can't be serious."

"Oh yes, I can," Yusuke said. "You have any other ideas?" Logan shook his head reluctantly. "Me either." Yusuke looked over and saw Hiei and Rogue take off together. "Alright. Now all we have to do is wait on Kurama-" He broke off as the last of Kurama's plants wrapped themselves around the Leviathan. In the center of the vines, right over its heart, an Earth plant was held down like a target and was changing between all the brightest colors.

"Beast, throw Logan at the bright plant on its chest," Yusuke instructed as the Leviathan lurched slightly as Rogue reinitiated her borrowed mutant powers on the demon. Logan and Beast exchanged a look then Logan jumped up onto Beasts right arm and Beast hurled him as hard as he could. "Jean," Yusuke shouted. She looked down, saw what Yusuke, Beast, and the flying Logan were doing and gave Logan a slight adjustment and another hard push.

"Logan!" Yusuke shouted at the top of his lungs and pointing his brightly glowing right index finger at Logan's back. "HERE IT COMES!" With ground cracking force, Yusuke fired his last Spirit Gun bullet, catching Logan in the back and pushing him forward with more force than a runaway train. Logan extended his claws and pointed them at the creatures heart. Like a bullet, Logan cut clean through the Leviathan, his adimantiam claws carving through muscle and bone and shooting him out through the back of the Leviathan.

The energy behind Logan, having found a way past the Leviathan's protective hide, cauterized tissue or blasted it apart as if followed Logan's path.

Silence fell for a moment, then the Leviathan let out a screeching roar so terrible, glass shattered in the nearby towns before the Leviathan coiled and leapt over the heads of the mutants and Reikai Tentei and into the ocean, wailing in pain.

Yusuke collapsed to his kneed, thoroughly drained as the mutants rushed over to coast. "We must not allow it to escape," Kurama shouted. "It must be dealt with immediately."

Lance concentrated hard for a moment, then lifted a foot and slammed it back down. The ground split and rumbled, knocking over several of the X-Men. The rumble faded into the distance as the head of the Leviathan could be seen swimming away. Silence fell again and then, a massive wave rose, pulling the tide out, then slamming onto the head of the great beast. Jean and Storm flew out to investigate but could find no sign of the legendary Titan, only a roiling maelstrom as water tried to resettle.

_The only good omen here is that the clouds are clearing up,_" Yusuke thought as the sun slowly became the only thing hanging in the sky, not seeing Ororo hanging in the air behind him, sweeping her arms to clear the sky.

"Detective," Hiei said, appearing beside Yusuke along with the silver haired Kurama. "My Jagan eye can't locate the Leviathan."

"I know," Yusuke said, closing his eyes. "Koenma's taking care of the rest, I'm sure."

"How can you be so certain?" Kurama asked.

"Easy. 'Cause the dangerous part is over." Yusuke sighed. "He is always trying to be the hero."

Kurama smiled. "Very true. What now?"

"We go home."

To be continued...

Haha got you guys good. You thought this was the last chapter? Hahaha!

Sorry

I apologize

Really...

Anyway, sorry guys for skipping a week. I had a severe case of writers block and thank you Malix2 for your input in how to finish the big fight.

One more guys then I pour my full attention into Dragon Sagas: Book Three.

See you guys next Monday. Promise.

:-)


	12. Returning Home

**I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho or X-Men: Evolution. I also do not own the story "Mission X" by **Kurome Shiretsu.

**The purpose of this FanFic is to finish the story that started me into writing for FanFic. I am honored to be able to complete this abandoned FanFic and hope that this revival of the story will live up to the story which it was based. Thank you for reading and lending me your support!**

**Terms to note:**

**Youki **= Demon Energy

**Reiki **= Spirit Energy

**Makai **= Demon World

**Ningenkai **= Human/Living World

**Reikai **= Spiritual World

**Reikai Tentei **= Spiritual Detectives

**Toushin **= Demon Lord

**Kitsune **= Fox of Japanese Folklore

**Jaganshi **= One who possesses the Jagan Eye

**Kurorashi **= Demon heading the mutant uprising/means "Black Tempest"

**Other notes (since there are three languages here):**

"English"

_"Thought "_

**"Makai"**

******Chapter 12: Returning Home******

"Well, Yusuke, despite your usual astounding amount of screw ups, you managed to prevent a disaster and succeeded quite well." Koenma nodded approvingly in the heavenly glow that had accompanied him to Yusuke, his mouth sucking meditatively on his pacifier.

"Hey, Koenma," Yusuke asked irratatedly. "Can't you ever give a compliment without the insults? A simple "Good job on solving yet another of my-cases-I-managed-to-screw-up-and-sent-you-to-fix" would fit in real nice into that category."

"Can it, boy," Koenma said, his glare looking rather ridiculous surrounded by his pacifier and large hat. "You would do well to remember who I am. Koenma, ruler of-"

"Ruler of farts and the children's playpen," Yusuke said, waving a hand. "Get on with it, baby face."

Koenma straightened. "As I was saying, you did a fairly decent job of handling the Kurorashi and the Leviathan he freed. The Reikai will benefit greatly as a result of your efforts. We are very grateful.

"As for your mission itself, you do always seem to have a way of doing a lot of leg work in the beginning only to have everything end in a brawl. I'm still not sure if I like that about you or not but it has not failed you yet."

Yusuke put his hands behind his head. "So what happens now? All the mutants know about demons and other worlds."

"Let Reikai handle that. When you leave the institute, none will remember you, Boton, Hiei or Kurama or any events that have taken place." Koenma eyed Yusuke for a moment, noting the subtle shifting not commonly associated with this one time junior high school punk. "I'm sorry Yusuke, but it has to be done."

"I know," Yusuke said, shrugging. "I don't care."

Koenma lowered his eyes for a moment. "Well, Yusuke, its about that time. The X-Men will give you a ride home shortly. Make sure you say your good-byes."

Yusuke stood from the floor as the heavenly light encompassing his room faded back into the dull colors of everyday life. Yusuke closed his case and looked around his room, being sure to forget nothing that could clue the mutants in on his existence as a demon in the future.

There was a soft knock at his door and Kurt stepped in gingerly. "Zeh Professor asked me to get your things," he said, sounding a bit depressed.

"Thanks, Fuzz ball," Yusuke said, grinning at the elf and trying to cheer him up. "I'll see you down at the breakfast table, alright?" Kurt nodded silently and with a _pop,_ vanished.

Downstairs, Kurama and Hiei were already waiting just outside the kitchen for him. Silently, Kurama and Yusuke entered with Hiei, silent because he simply had nothing to say, following behind. All eyes turned to them, forgetting any conversations they might have been having. The only thing still making noise was the television:

"The construction of the new man made lake leading from Bayville all the way to the Atlantic Ocean was reportedly still on schedule, and should be finished mid month..."

Yusuke, never the type to ever be found speechless, smiled broadly. "What's up, muties? Beautiful day, isn't it?" Kurama lowered his eyes slightly as the group continued to stare. "What?" Yusuke joked, "You guys never seen a demon before?"

"Hey Detective," Hiei said. "Why don't you get a clue and shut up."

"Ah, come on," Yusuke said, walking into the room. "Even after everything we've all been through, I'm still just Urameshi Yusuke."

"Hey, like, can I ask you a question?" Kitty spoke up from towards the rear of the room.

"Yeah, sure," Yusuke said, directing his attention toward her. "What's up?"

"Like, are you even human?" She glanced the other two. "Any of you?"

"Not these two," Yusuke answered bluntly. "They are pure, one hundred percent, home grown demons born and raised in Demon World, just like our monstrous friend." There were uneasy looks exchanged between the mutants. "Me, on the other hand," Yusuke continued, trying hard to put the correct words together here. "I was born human but one of my ancient ancestors was a Demon and his blood runs through me, too. Now technically, I should be dead. Twice. I've been run over by a car and had a hand punched threw my chest. Other than that, yeah, I'm human."

"Way to stem the confusion, Yusuke," Kurama muttered.

"Maybe I can end this," Hiei said, stepping forward. "When you think of demons, you think of Hell, immortal dead creatures climbing out of the abyss to cause destruction for no apparent cause. This is not far from the truth."

The mutants all took a half step away.

"Demon world is much the same as it is here, simply lacking any kind of rules or restraints until recently," Kurama input. "Think of Demon World as a sort of reflection of Earth on a dark level. As for us ourselves being demons, wouldn't you rather take into account our actions here rather than where we come from? I understand that there is a lot of prejudice in the world," Kurama winced slightly as his thoughts flashed to his mother. "Perhaps you, as mutants and on the receiving end of a majority of it right now, would understand our stance and reasons for not telling you."

"He makes a good point," Xavier said from behind the Reikai Tentei. "Those who have been put through hardship should have no right to give hardship. Not if they want to be any better than past aggressors."

Silently, the group nodded.

"Sweet," Yusuke said, swinging over to where Scott and Jean stood by the bagel bar and throwing an arm around their shoulders. "You guys have any real food?"

Charles smiled. "As soon as you have finished eating, I would like to speak to you all."

************

"First and foremost," Xavier said smiling all around at his students and the Reikai Tentei, standing behind the couch and the X-Men. "I want to say how proud I am of all of you. You tackled incredible odds against an unknown and unfamiliar enemy and you handled yourselves well. As for Yusuke, Kurama, and Hiei, thank you for lending us your unique powers and abilities."

"Don't make me blush now, Wheels," Yusuke said, grinning.

"I understand that this was your case to solve and we feel honored to have been able to help." Charles nodded in approval. "As everyone I am sure is aware, our three new students will be going back home within the hour. Their presence her has been for the sole purpose of tracking down those demons you all fought."

"You guys won't even miss us," Yusuke said, only a slight twinge on how true that statement really was.

"I'm sure we all will," Xavier said with a smile. "You three have given us all a very... unique... adventure. Is there anything you three would like to say before you head off?"

Hiei, predictably, turned his head a way with a snort of contempt at the thought of these mutants getting so attached over such a short time. Kurama, on the other hand, stood and looked around the gathered team. "First of all, I must say how impressed I am in all of you. As Yusuke has already hinted at earlier, I am indeed a demon," Kurama said, knowing full well that none would remember this conversation. "I have lived thousands of years and have never met individuals with the same courage. You all should be very proud of yourselves."

Xavier nodded, silently nodding as Kurama fell silent. "Well, if there is nothing more, I believe it is time. I am sure you are all anxious to get back to your families."

Only Hiei and Yusuke saw Kurama wince as if stabbed to the heart, but Kurama kept his face clear, his emotions guarded. "Yeah," Yusuke said, dragging any attention that Kurama may have brought about down to himself. "Back to dirty floors and empty liquor bottles. Can't wait."

************

"Well," Genkai said as the three Reikai Tentei sat, or in Hiei's case, stood inside Genkai's rooms. "I see you all managed to survive your trip to America. How did it go?"

"Fantastic," Yusuke said, glad to be hearing the sounds of Japanese speech flow from his lips once again. "Never been to a party quite like that, I have to admit."

Genkai grunted. "Right. How much damage did you cause?"

Yusuke made a face at his mentor. "I almost forgot what a rotten sense of humor you had, old lady."

"Watch your mouth, Dimwit," Gentai said. "I'm not so old that I can't still kick you ass to the moon and back. Did you at least finish the job without the whole place getting blown up?"

"Yes," Kurama said, cutting Yusuke off from his sharp retort. "Also with no casualties on our side."

"There's a first to everything," Genkai said, ignoring Yusuke as he stuck his tongue out at her. "From what Koenma has told me, it was a good idea to keep Kuwabara out of this mission. You guys had enough distractions as it was."

"Look, hag," Yusuke said. "We found Kurorashi, took him and his pet Leviathan out, and did it all without letting anyone die this time. What else do you want from us?"

"For once, Yusuke," Genkai said, unfolding her arms and breathing out heavily, "it seems you did a good job."

"Yeah and who asked you," Yusuke said, then stopped. "What did you say?"

"Master Genkai?" Kurama asked, caught a little off guard by her complement as well.

Genkai smiled. "I must be getting old," she said, standing up. "To think I just gave the Dimwit a compliment." She chuckled to herself. "Go on, go see your families."

Yusuke and Kurama stood and turned, ready to leave. "Yusuke," Genkai said. "Make sure to tell Keiko hi for me."

Yusuke grinned. "Not that I'm sure she'll like hearing from an old bat anymore than I do."

Genkai grinned back. "Suichi, may I speak to you for a moment?"

"Sure, Genkai," Kurama said as the other two left. "What is it."

"I heard about what happened with your mother when you left here," Genkai said. "I'm sorry."

Kurama turned his head away. "I lied to her, Genkai. I have been lying to her my whole life. When I lied and told her I was a mutant, she called me a demon. Ironic that a lie could have her name me in truth."

Genkai grunted slightly. "Plenty of children lie to their mothers," Genkai said. "It's apart of being human."

"But I am not, Genkai," Kurama said. "I am a demon."

"Listen, Suichi," Genkai said. "Being human has more to do with who you are and less where you're from. Your mother will understand."

Kurama nodded silently, hoping that she was right.

Genkai nodded and stood. "You are always welcome here, Kurama. You know that."

"Yes, master Genkai, I do," Kurama said. "Thank you."

Genkai nodded again and turned away. Kurama stood and made his way down the long set of stone stairs that Yusuke constantly complained about and through the woodlands off of Genkai's enormous estate. He was in no hurry and so reached the edge of the property two hours later and to his mothers house another hour later.

He reached for the door handle, the stopped himself, deciding that a different approach was necessary here. Reaching up, he knocked gently. There was a moments pause, then the soft sounds of footsteps. The door opened and Mrs. Minamino looked in surprise at Suichi, then her eyes darkened and she looked away. "Oh, Suichi," she said, not moving from behind the door.

"Mother," Kurama said, the look in his mothers eyes stabbing like a blade in his heart. "I feel I must explain. Please, may I come in?"

Shiori hesitated for a moment, then simply moved away from the door. Kurama pushed the door opened, entered the house, and closed the door. Shiori had found herself a seat in living room, curled up tightly as if cold on the single chair across from the couch to which Kurama seated himself.

"Mother," Kurama started, "I am sorry for hiding my true identity from you. I feared that if I told you, you would no longer want me as your son. But that is unfair to you to hold back my true nature to someone who has nursed me and raised me with such morals and caring." Kurama took a deep breath. "Mother, I am a de-"

"Suichi," Shiori said and for the first time realized that she was crying. "You have nothing to apologize for. Who am I to hate what you have no choice to be?" She shook her head. "It is I who should be apologizing to you. I love you no matter what you may be and you will always be my son."

Kurama smiled and went over to his mother who reached out her arms and hugged her son. "I guess this means I can help out in the garden, this year. I may have some ideas on how to make your plants grow better."

Shiori laughed and pulled away, wiping a tear away. "Yes, that sounds fine."

************

"YUSUKE, YOU JERK!"

Yusuke covered his ears as Keiko fumed about him leaving for America without telling her and the danger he had been in. "Come on, Keiko," Yusuke said, trying to fend himself off from her anger. "It wasn't like I _wanted_ to go. You know how things get."

"Yeah, Yusuke, I do know," Keiko said. Turning on her heel, she stalked away.

"Come on, Keiko, don't be like that," Yusuke said, hurrying after her. "Would you feel better if I let you hit me-" There was a loud echo of a slap. "There... You feel better?" Yusuke asked through gritted teeth as he tried hard not to show any pain.

Keiko glared back over her shoulder. "A little," she said.

From just out of town on one of the taller tree branches, Hiei snorted. "Humans. What repulsive creatures." He half turned to look back at Yusuke. Repulsive, maybe, but certainly entertaining. Hoping off the branch, he walked into the woods to return to Demon World.

************

Laughter floated up from the grounds as Xavier's X-Men went about their training under Beasts guidance and enjoying the warmer days that winter had so far seen fit to give them, partly in thanks to Storm's powerful abilities. Charles watched for a minute more before turning back to his desk and the security monitor that was usually hidden behind his bookshelf. On the screen, a very odd creature was sniffing at Ororo's flower bed in the dead of night. It was silver, as pure as moonlight. Even with the odd coloring there was no mistaking that it was a fox but what was truly astounding was the nine tails that it possessed, clearly visible as it looked into the camera with exceptionally intelligent eyes and bounded away into the night.

Charles Xavier smiled to himself and took the disk from his desk mounted reader and file it away in a desk drawer. Perhaps, someday, there will be reason to show his staff and students but for now, it was not necessary. He wheeled himself from his study and gently closed the door.

End

So the story Mission X by Kurome Shiretsu is finally concluded and all loose ends tied up. I hope everyone enjoyed the adventure as much as I did. I feel honored to have been a part of this story.

To Kurome Shiretsu-

Thank you for starting such a great story and bringing the concept of Mission X to the front. This story inspired me to turn my own Dragon Sagas in chapter format and begin posting here on . For that, I am eternally grateful. Good luck on whatever projects you have running where ever you are.

Until next time everyone, see you later and be sure to check out Dragon Sagas: Book One, Two, and Three!

The Dark Prince


End file.
